Love Starved
by SRV42
Summary: COMPLETE! Sarah has been beaten down by life. At her lowest point, she calls on the goblins for help. Will the Goblin King be merciful to her plea? JS, of course.
1. When Life Gets You Down

**Love Starved** -  _by_ Shopgirl42__

Sarah has been beaten down by life. At her lowest point, she calls on the goblins for help. Will the Goblin King be merciful to her plea for help? J/S, of course.

Prologue - When Life Gets You Down

As the sunlight dimmed and streetlights and neon signs created an artificial daylight, a young woman could be seen struggling through the city streets. She clung to a long jacket, wrapping it around herself. The buttons on the coat had long since worn and fallen off; the lining was torn yet still offered some warmth to the girl. Her long black hair impeded her view as her eyes searched the buildings from the sidewalk. She was a slight girl, about 27 years of age. Her eyes were outlined with the black bags that denote a lack of sleep; her skin prickled with goose bumps as she struggled against the autumn wind. She stumbled along, trying to stay upright, trying to fight against the exhaustion that was threatening to overcome her. 

"You have no power over me." With those words, her world had shattered, and life had never been the same. In the beginning, things were better, of course. Thoughts of the Goblin King were few and far between; she felt no more fear for him, and felt strong and safe. She was now so attentive to Toby that Karen, her stepmother, wondered what had suddenly happened to transform the girl. Karen was still snippy with her step daughter, but hid this from her husband. Then, in a tragic accident, Sarah's father had been killed by a drunk driver. After only a week of mourning, Karen had demanded that 17 year old Sarah would need to drop all plans of college and concentrate instead on working 2 jobs, one every weekday and one on nights and weekends. To build discipline, she said. Although Sarah got the distinct impression that this was a ploy to get her out of the house, and consequently out of sight and out of mind. 

So, swallowing her pride, Sarah had taken on two jobs, striving to live up to the expectations of who was now the only parent she had. Nothing ever seemed to be enough, however; if Sarah was working too much, she would be reprimanded for not getting the laundry and dishes done at home. If she stayed home to get the chores finished, Karen would scream that she was not working enough. She would have liked to call on her labyrinth friends, but was always so exhausted at the end of the day, that she could do no more than fall into a fitful sleep. Finally, after two years of holding in her feelings, Sarah's temper got the better of her. She told Karen, in a fit of anger, that her father never should have married her. Karen's eyes had glazed over, as her rage built to a lethal level. 

"Get out," she had breathed, and only minutes later, Sarah had found herself out of the house and on her own.

For a while, things had gone better. She had decided to quit her weekend/night job, and concentrate her energy on the other. On her meager earnings, she had been able to secure a small apartment in the middle of the city, and could buy food and most of the things she needed. She missed Toby terribly, but wouldn't risk running into Karen again for anything. So she worked on building up a new life for herself. 

Then, the unbearable happened. A passing drunk had thrown a bottle of booze and a half-lit cigarette onto the porch of her apartment building. Within minutes, the blaze had eaten the first floor, and was spreading upward. Sarah escaped intact, but her belongings and earnings were destroyed in the flames. 

A week later, another catastrophe struck. The company where she worked was 'restructuring,' and could not afford to keep her on salary. She would have to be let go. Now homeless and without an income, Sarah could not remember a time when she had felt lower. The world seemed determined to beat her down. She had taken to whimpering, and calling the names of her labyrinthine friends, hoping that some reflection in a glass store front would send them to her. But no such luck. She had finally reached the end; she would wander until she starved or froze to death.

About to consider the latter option as a welcome rest, she saw an abandoned building, and noticed that the front door seemed to be slightly open. Now dragging herself up the steps to the doorway, she groaned as the first pains of hypothermia reached her. She reached toward the door and grasped the doorknob. 

"I wish the goblins would take me away. Right now."


	2. Taking Things for Granted

Chapter 2 - Taking Things for Granted

            Sarah fell through the doorway, and onto what seemed to be a grass covered floor. Bright light blinded her, and made it impossible to perceive her surroundings. She reached behind her to feel for the door frame to steady herself, but found that the door and in fact the entire wall of the building had disappeared. In shock, she lost her balance, and fell forward onto what seemed to be warm earth. She stretched out a hand and ran her fingers thought cool grass. Lifting her head, she willed her eyes to adjust to the light.

            The meadow surrounding her was perfect. The grass was a perfect length, tall pine and oak trees surrounded it in a perfect circle. A river ran through the field, gurgling happily with perfectly sapphire water. The only explanation for the sudden change in surroundings that Sarah could figure out was her desperate call for aid from the goblins. Blinking, Sarah tried to recall any part of her labyrinth journey that had included a scene as beautiful as this, but could not. _Maybe I'm dead, and this is heaven,_ she thought. 

A large apple tree stood next to a shorter pear tree, offering shade from the brilliant sun. Sarah crawled toward them, and noticed that large, fleshy fruits hung heavily from the branches. Her stomach, which had been dormant for a little less than a week, started to moan at the thought of the fresh fruit. Although in the back of her mind, Sarah remembered a worm-ridden enchanted peach and her consequent distrust of strange fruit, her hunger overrode her caution. _If I don't eat, I'll die anyway, she reasoned. Standing and reaching into the branches of the apple tree, she grabbed a crimson fruit. Her first bite revealed that this fruit was as delicious as it looked. With every bite, Sarah felt renewed energy entering her veins. Soon, she was no longer trembling as she fought to remain standing. Thinking quickly, she plucked another apple and hid it in the pocket of her jacket, for later on. Leaning against the tree, she sighed, relief washing over her._

After finishing the apple, she turned to the tree of pears. The taste of the apple still fresh in her mouth, she grabbed a soft, green pear. As she ate the fruit, her eyelids began to droop. She sunk to the ground, still ravenously attacking the pear. Soon, the exhaustion seemed to overcome her entire body. She could satisfy her hunger later on; for now, she would just sleep. . . wonderful, restful sleep.

            When the three goblins found Sarah, she was fast asleep. Her hand still grasped a pear from the tree of slumber, and her raven colored hair covered the roots of the energizing tree of life. Gragar, the dwarf who had been in charge of the expedition, looked at the woman sympathetically. Despite his orders, he had a soft spot for humans, and disliked having to take her to his master. Burg and Vak, his companions, argued between themselves about possession of some jewel or other, while Gragar looked at them condescendingly. 

            "Will you two shut it?" the angry dwarf shouted at them. Burg shut up immediately, with a look of surprise. Vak, the more argumentative of the two, opened his mouth to protest. Gragar cut him off with a protest of his own.

            "You two need to help me with the girl. I can't get her up on that cart on my own. And if you continue to annoy me with that incessant arguing, I will report you to his majesty without a second thought." At the threat, fear seemed to creep into his companions' eyes, and they hurried to help him lift Sarah onto the wooden cart that they had been dragging. Using thick twine, they bound her wrists and ankles, and tied a blindfold over her eyes. Despite the difficulty in getting a larger, immobile creature onto the cart, the three dwarves were as gentle in possible in dealing with the woman. They knew that, secretly, their master was quite taken with the girl, and would want her to arrive unharmed. 

            When Sarah awoke an hour later, she found that she could not move. Slightly panicked, she tried to open her eyes, but was distressed to find that a coarse cloth covered them. The bumping and rolling motion beneath her gave away the fact that she was on some kind of cart, being propelled by someone or something. She moved her fingers against the ropes that bound her, finding that they were tightly secured. The rough wood beneath her hands chafed on her wrist as she turned it, and so she relaxed it once again and tried to discover by other means where she was.

            "Where am I?" Sarah asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice. A low, rough voice grumbled back at her. 

            "Never you mind that. Just sit tight and we'll be there soon, miss." The voice was reminiscent of one from her past, and she strained to discover if it belonged to her old friend. 

            "Hoggle? Is that you?" She hoped against hope that her friend was present, and therefore on her side.

            "No," the voice answered, "I am not Hoggle. Although I know the man you speak of. He works for his majesty in the goblin castle, yonder." So she _was_ in the goblin kingdom. The manner in which she was being transported led her to believe that her old adversary had something to do with her 'rescue.' 

            "And. . . are you taking me to see his majesty?" Sarah ventured. Two more voices, this time coming from the front of the cart, laughed gruffly.

            "Yes," stated the first voice, simply. "His majesty has been waiting for you to arrive for a long time."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

So, whatcha think so far? I'm trying to decide whether or not Jareth had anything to do with the run of bad luck that Sarah experienced. More to come soon! Please, if you like or hate this, review it. I love hearing from everyone!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	3. Within You

Chapter 3 – Within You

The goblin trio wheeled Sarah into the courtyard of the goblin castle. The gardens located there were quite beautiful; the flowers changed every few moments, reflecting the changes of the labyrinth itself. Unlike the yellow-tinged maze, the gardens were bright and cheerful. Gragar sent his cronies off to their homes. He reached up and gently removed the blindfold from Sarah's eyes. He left her wrists and ankles bound, however. 

            "Thank you," Sarah breathed, at the unexpected treatment from her captor. 

            "You're welcome," Gragar stated. "King Jareth will be here shortly to. . . er, discuss things." With that, the dwarf hurried away, toward the castle, to announce her arrival to his ruler. 

            Jareth, of course, already knew of her arrival. But he played the part of the indifferent monarch, and suppressed a grin at the return of his rival. When Gragar entered the room, his mask of indifference was already firmly in place.

            Sarah examined her surroundings, the best she could still being bound to the cart. She noticed the changing flowers, and some small fairies, hovering over them. Remembering her last experience in the land, she shied away when they flew too near to her. So far, her impressions of the goblin kingdom were much different than they had been at first. Of course, she had been a child of only 16, and the price of not running through the labyrinth was too high for her to feel anything but resentment toward the land, the labyrinth, and the mysterious monarch who watched over them both. 

            Now, the land seemed to have a calming effect. There were beautiful parts to the landscape, and Sarah wondered if there were beautiful aspects of the goblin king and his subjects as well. Looking up, she saw that the sun reached a bit lower than its peak. She judged the time to be about 1 or 2 in the afternoon. As she continued to examine her surroundings, Sarah finally noticed something watching her. 

            A white barn owl, perched upon a tree branch, watched her carefully with wide eyes. Searching her memory, Sarah tried to remember why the bird was so familiar. Wings, flapping, feathers, her bedroom window. . . of course! The bird was actually the goblin king. _Why don't you change into the intimidating figure that you are? Sarah thought. _I'm not afraid. _As if hearing her request, the owl opened its wings and took flight. In a shower of glitter, feathers and fabric, the animal transformed into the goblin king himself. _

            "As you wish, Sarah." The monarch looked into Sarah's eyes, smirking at her obvious shock. His eyes flashed, and she couldn't read whether he was angry or just trying to intimidate her. With Jareth, it could be either; or both. Feeling herself at the mercy of her adversary, she supposed she had better keep her chin up and humbly ask for mercy.

            "Mercy you seek," Jareth answered her thoughts, again shocking her. "Yes, Sarah, I can read your thoughts. You can hide nothing from me." He laughed, an empty, cold sound that contrasted with the bright gardens. "I have been merciful toward you in the past. And what did it gain me? A kingdom in shambles. When a young girl defeats a mighty king, it makes it difficult to restore order. But, as the years went by, I _did restore it. I am, again, feared and loved by all my subjects. But you," and this word he spat in her direction, "YOU, who twisted my existence to meet your every whim, escaped unscathed, and in fact better for the experience." He had taken to pacing in front of her now. Where once there had been fear in Sarah's heart at the mere presence of the man, now something new was blossoming. She watched the spurned monarch as he walked back in forth in front of her, blonde hair whipping around him, apparently affected by his mood._

            "I'm sorry," Sarah said softly. "I never meant to destroy your kingdom. If it's any comfort. . ." 

            "Sorry," Jareth interrupted. "Sorry! As if one word fixes the past ten years. I've been immersed in misery for over ten years! While you sit, surrounded by your playthings, and friends. . ."

            "I'm homeless!" Sarah shouted, voicing an interruption of her own. "My father died, Karen kicked me out of the house, my apartment burned down, and I lost my job. I'm forced to wander the streets. I think I've more than paid for however I've wronged you." Her retort caused Jareth to pause for a moment, but then he spoke again.

            "Yes, but has your heart broken?" A brief silence occurred between them before the king started to speak again. "I've been generous, Sarah. Everything you've ever asked of me, I've given. Yet I sense that you are here to ask something of me once again. Speak, and tell me what it is you ask. His eyes flashed in her direction, challenging her to come up with something that he couldn't give. 

As he gazed at her, she realized something that she hadn't before. The reason he intimidated her, the fear that she felt, the need to return to him; they were all signs that she had ignored before. She was in love with him. The realization hit her as suddenly as a crystal breaking. Her eyes met his; his angry, tormented gaze, filled with animosity toward this girl who had once defeated him. She loved him. And he hated her. 

Remembering that he could read her thoughts, she quickly brought her mind back to the task at hand. She would have to rely on the goblin king's love of control and competitive nature in order to gain his mercy. Carefully picking her words, she brought her eyes up to Jareth's. 

"I have no place to ask for anything," Sarah began, keeping her voice calm, "but if I do not ask you for mercy, I will die. My life in the aboveground, as I have suggested, is forfeit. I will starve on the streets or freeze to death if I remain there. Therefore I have a proposition." At the mention of a deal, Jareth's left eyebrow raised with interest. Swallowing a lump of apprehension that had formed in her throat, Sarah continued. "In return for a meager existence here," she explained, leaving a pause between her thoughts, "I will work. You pick the context; I will work for my 'room and board,' as it were. If I have to scrub the labyrinth from top to bottom, I will do it. Please." It was this last, pleading word that caught Jareth's breath in his throat. Even before he spoke, he knew that he could not refuse anything she asked. He was her slave, no matter what his façade. 

Bringing a hand to his forehead, he massaged away an invisible headache. He sighed and visibly pondered the situation. For a moment, he turned away from her, and Sarah thought that all was lost. Then he coughed, and finally spoke. 

"Very well," he answered. "I will devise a suitable situation and inform you of it tomorrow morning." Sarah couldn't help smiling up at him.

"Thank you, your highness," she answered humbly.

"You will remain in the castle tonight," Jareth continued. He scowled at her smile. "In the morning, your permanent situation will be explained." Without another word, he turned and transformed back into his owl form. Spreading his wings, he flew up and away from her. Sarah struggled against her bindings. He couldn't have released her? It seemed that she'd be spending the night in one place, if did not return before nightfall. 

Half an hour later, Gragar appeared. 

"It's you!" Sarah exclaimed. Scowling, the goblin nodded.

"Aye, 'tis me. I've orders to release you from these bindings, miss, and lead you to the guest quarters in the castle." 

"Alright," Sarah answered. "I'm Sarah," she continued. "What's your name?"

"Gragar," the dwarf answered. "Head dwarf in the service of the King's Army. I've served his majesty for over 380 years," he continued proudly.

"Impressive," Sarah stated, trying to hide a smile. Her bindings untied, she jumped down from the cart, stretching the stiffness from her body. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the apple that she had saved before, and started to eat it. "Well, Gragar, lead the way!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hopefully, I've stayed in character. It's easier to make Jareth angry and bitter than to make Sarah a changed, docile person. Don't worry, her temper will flare up soon enough! For once, I have this story plotted out from beginning to end; it just needs some flesh. Let me know what you think!

Also, for everyone who read this far, a little treat. I've found a website that has an old script of Labyrinth! The site is here: . A lot of it has changed; I think you'll like it!

Stardust Dreamer- Thank you! Yes, the turn of events will certainly hurt Sarah's pride. Hopefully though, she's grown up enough that it won't hurt her too much! (The story is writing itself right now, I'm just going along with whatever my fingers are typing. J )

Theblackswan- Thank you! I will do my best. J

Draegon-fire & Amber3 - Hmm, perhaps he was responsible for it without realizing? Haha, yes, although is Sarah ever happy with the way life goes? ;-) 

Bloodlust Night- Thank you! Glad you like it. ;-) I'll try to not piss off Sarah too much! Lol… 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	4. Indentures

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Quick note: I caught a clip of a movie today that made me laugh. It was an old black and white movie with Cary Grant in it that my mom had been watching. The part that caught my attention was this exchange:

"You remind me of the man." "What man?" "The man with the power." "What power?" "The power of voodoo." "Who do?" "You do." "Do what?" "Remind me of the man."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 4- Indentures

Gragar did not make eye contact with Sarah again. He knew that his sentiments would get the best of him if he did. He would just have to keep his mind on the task at hand, and not worry about the girl and his vengeful master. The dwarf led her up a winding staircase, past several closed doors, and finally to a large white door with vines twisted upon it. 

Sarah's breath caught at the beauty of the door. As she looked more closely, the vines extended from the door to the doorframe, without a visible break. As she watched, Gragar muttered some words in a muted tone, and waved his hand over the door. As he moved, the vines came to life. They twisted away from the frame, moving toward the center of the door, and creating a circular icon that Sarah recognized as the same symbol that Jareth wore about his neck. Following Gragar inside the room, Sarah gave the vines a backward glance. As the door closed, she could hear the vines resuming their place along the door's frame. 

"This is your quarters tonight," Gragar was explaining. "If you need anything, there's a crystal on the mantle. G'night, missy." With another wave of his hand, Gragar disappeared. Sarah looked around the room in awe. There was a large bed with a canopy covering it, and a polished wooden bureau. A washstand and toilet was placed in an alcove, with a curtain covering the space. Long, burgundy colored curtains covered a tall window. Moving the curtain aside, Sarah could see that she was quite a ways up in the air. The labyrinth spread out for miles underneath the castle. As she watched, Sarah could see it changing.

It had been a long day. Sarah sighed, wondering what the next day and weeks would bring. What did the goblin king have planned for her? And how would she prevent him from reading her thoughts? Had he already discovered the depth of her feelings for him? And why on earth was she feeling so strongly about a man who was her adversary, and obviously despised her? These questions proved to be too much for her, and she curled into a ball and fell asleep, not even taking the time to crawl underneath the covers. 

Light streamed in the window the next morning, warming Sarah's eyelids. As she slept, the door creaked open, and a diminutive creature crept into the room.

"Sarah?" Stirring slightly, Sarah whimpered in her sleep. 

"Please sir, just a bit longer, it's so cold outside, I've no place to go. . ." The small man's heart broke at her subconscious plea. 

"Sarah, it's me, Hoggle! Wake up, please Sarah?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. Shocked out of sleep, Sarah's eyes flew open. She was about to call out in fear when she saw her visitor.

"Hoggle!" Grinning, she enveloped her friend in a hug. "How have you been?" Hoggle smiled at her now, glad that her spirits were keeping up.

"I'm alright, Sarah, we were worried about you. For months, you hadn't called on us. We thought something had happened to you." Sarah's eyes clouded over.

"It did," she explained simply. "Daddy died, Karen kicked me out. . . oh Hoggle, so many bad things at once. I'm homeless!" To Sarah's amazement, Hoggle didn't look the least bit surprised.

"I'm not the least bit surprised," he said. 

"Why not?

"Well," Hoggle explained, "It's Jareth. Once you've been in his kingdom, there is a bond that links you to him. And YOU, most of all. His mood's been so foul since you left, it's no wonder that it has carried to the aboveground and affected your life. Magic, ya see." Recognition crossed Sarah's face. So that was it. "Sarah," Hoggle continued, "I can't stay long, but I wanted to see for myself that you were a'right. Gragar, well he told me you'd returned. Just be careful, missy, I wouldn't forgive m'self if anything happened to you." Sarah smiled at Hoggle's concern.

"I will, Hoggle, I promise." She grabbed Hoggle in another quick hug. 

"I'll check on ya again if I can," he said, before giving a little wave and hurrying from the room. At the sight of her old friend, Sarah felt a little bit better about her situation. After all, the goblin king had accepted her offer. It couldn't be too bad, could it?

At this thought, a chilly wind seemed to come under the door from the corridor. Sarah tried the doorknob, but the vines on the outside of the door kept it firmly in place. Sighing, Sarah went to the window, and gazed across the winding maze. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jareth's voice made her jump, and prickles cover her skin. She may have been in love with him, but he still had the power to send a chill into her. Raising her chin, Sarah turned to face him. 

"That valley, where I first arrived," Sarah questioned, meeting Jareth's gaze. "Where was it? I don't remember it from my first journey here." Without amusement, Jareth smirked.

"You saw very little of my kingdom, Sarah," he answered. "The labyrinth is a country in itself, yes. But there are areas on its outskirts that are beautiful." Sarah nodded, glancing again out the window. The gesture was more a way for her to calm her nerves than to examine the landscape. 

"Have you decided my fate?" Sarah asked, nervously turning once more to face him. She tried to grin but was having a difficult time suppressing tears at the hopelessness of her situation. Jareth watched her, sensing her fear, and acknowledging the change that had occurred within her. When she had left his labyrinth, she had been afraid of nothing. She had her life firmly in hand, with everything in her grasp. It was a bit disconcerting to see how broken her spirit had become. 

"I have," he answered. "You will be staying with Madam and Master Breanon. They have been looking for someone to help with the housework and help take care of the children. You will do nicely. You will help them with whatever they ask. If I hear that you've done otherwise, you will be sent back to the aboveground before you can blink. Do I make myself quite clear?" Sarah nodded, swallowing the fear that had been working into her throat. She felt like a small child, being reprimanded for bad behavior. Normally, she would have lashed out, attacking him for his condescension. But now, she could only accept the terms that he gave her and hope that it would be enough.

"You are most generous," she said, not making eye contact with him.

"I'm not finished," Jareth continued. Sarah nodded. She should have expected that she would not get off so easily. The broken, angry monarch would not let her free without somehow gaining vengeance for past wrongs. "You will have a goblin standard year in the service of me and the Breanon family," he continued. "That's 13 of your months. If, by then, you have proven yourself worthy of staying here in the underground, you will be free. But if I find fault with you or the work you have done, your claim to sanctuary will be forfeit, and you will return to the aboveground and whatever fate awaits you there. And I can promise you, Sarah, that I will not make things easy for you." Gulping, Sarah again nodded. Meeting her gaze once more, the goblin king tilted his head, as if considering her. A shiver ran up Sarah's spine. She knew that somewhere under the harsh exterior, there was a heart that was kind and generous. She hoped that within the year, she would be able to find it and bring some happiness to the goblin king once more. Could he learn to love her once more, as he had ten years ago?

"I have said all that I wish to say," Jareth stated. "Gragar will accompany you to the Breanon homestead. From today on, your home will be with them. I have informed them of your arrival. Take heed, Sarah. Your existence depends upon it." And with that, he flashed of the room. 

"Miss Sarah," a low, gruff voice called from the doorway. Sarah turned to see Gragar, decked in what must have been the uniform of Jareth's royal guard. "I've come to escort you, Miss." Nodding, Sarah followed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Oh, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story! I'm enjoying the way it's going as well. ;-)

Vireyda Magodaly: Thanks for the heads up! I was having some issues with fanfiction.net, and it must have replaced the first chapter instead of the third. It should be fixed now though!

Draegon-fire: I hope you like the way I'm going with this, after this chapter. Yes, Sarah will be separated from Jareth for a while, but absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? ;-)

Lady of Shallotte: haha, I will do my best! I always find though that the end of the chapter finds itself; there always seems to be a point when it needs to end and a new one needs to begin. If I do make them too short though, I'll try to update quickly to make up for it. 

Stardust dreamer: I'm so glad you like this story!! Oh, and work she will. . . ;-) I have plans! LOL. . . Thanks for the review!

Thanks so much for your reviews everyone; it's what keeps me going!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	5. Home at Last?

Chapter 5- Home at Last?

Lady of Shallotte- A little bit longer, just for you!

                Jareth had been correct. When he had told Sarah that the outskirts of the labyrinth were, in fact, beautiful, he had been understating them. The sun caressed the rolling hills, sparsely dotted with small cottages and thatched farms. Flowers of all varieties and colors were everywhere, creating a multi-colored landscape. The grass that poked up between them was wet with dew, and twinkled in the morning sunlight. Sarah's breath caught in her throat at the contrast between the dirty city streets that she had occupied just a day earlier, and the land which would now be her home. For 13 months, at least. 

                Gragar seemed to be quite the popular little dwarf; every time the two ran into someone, whether it were goblin, Fae, or other dwarf, the other party made sure to greet her companion heartily, and ask after his family. From these encounters, Sarah learned that Gragar had a wife and a daughter who lived with him in Jareth's castle. When she tried to inquire after them herself, however, Gragar answered shortly that he could not discuss such things with her. Eventually, she gave up and took to admiring the view. 

                After about an hour of walking, the pair found a footpath, which led through an archway and into a little village. Cottages formed a lopsided circle around a main square, where a wooden tower had been constructed. At the top of the tower was a clock, with 13 hours on each face. Four clock faces faced in each direction, North, South, East and West. At the bottom of the structure was a stone encased well. As Sarah and Gragar approached, they could see a short, human looking young woman drawing water with a wooden bucket. At the sight of the strangers, she almost dropped her bucket of water in her hurry to curtsy in front of them. 

                "Master Gragar, sir, what a pleasure!" The flustered woman would not make eye contact with the dwarf, but kept her head bowed submissively.

                "Mornin', Miss Varania," Gragar said importantly. "'ow's the Missus Varania these days? 'as she managed to shake that fever?" Blushing, the girl smiled at him. 

                "Oh, yes, sir, she's feeling much better, the medicine that you brought from his majesty was just the thing. We are so obliged. . ." Gragar, not one to show emotion, dismissed the girl with a hand.

                "Very well, Miss, very well. I trust the Breanons are awake and anticipating our arrival?" The girl nodded once again. 

                "Yes, sir. I believe Mrs. Breanon has been up half the night tidying for the occasion." Smiling again, she dared a swift glance at Sarah. 

                "A'right then, off we go." Curtsying again, the girl bowed as they passed. Leaving the small town square, they followed the footpath up a large hill and halfway down the other side. A small thatched cottage guarded the valley below. The footpath continued down into the valley, and followed a river that traced the outline of the countryside, but Gragar and Sarah stopped at the cottage door. Sarah noticed that the area below the cottage was thatched farmland, turned up as if after a harvest. 

                Gragar thumped with a large fist against the cottage door. Sarah winced; the entire quiet countryside must have heard the racket. A moment later, the door was flung open, and a small plump lady curtsied in front of them.

                "Master Gragar!" The woman exclaimed and curtsied, much in the same way as the girl at the well. "We are so happy that you've arrived! And you must be Miss Sarah." The woman beamed in her direction, and Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Come in, come in! Have a nice spot of tea." The woman ushered them in, and Gragar meekly accepted, taking a seat by a fireplace in the center of the room. 

                "Much obliged, Mrs. Breanon," Gragar stated. He gestured for Sarah to sit on a bench in the corner of the room. Cheeks turning red, she did so. "I suppose that Jareth explained to you the bargain?" Gragar was saying. Mrs. Breanon nodded, still beaming. 

                "Oh, yes. I've been so looking for someone to help with little Meril, and Dorian and Miriam should be out playing in the sunshine and helping their father instead of being stuck inside with me. I understand that the girl has bargained to stay here in the underground, in return for hard work, so I believe this is an arrangement that helps us all." Gragar nodded, sipping the tea that Mrs. Breanon bestowed upon him. She also gave a cup to Sarah, who breathed a thank you to the hostess. As Gragar and Mrs. Breanon caught up on the news of the village, the front door opened, and a massive man filled the doorway. 

                "Oh, Mr. Breanon, wonderful!" Mrs. Breanon gushed. The small woman ran to her husband and pulled him by the elbow into the room. "Darling, you remember Gragar, of course, and this is Miss Sarah!" Mr. Breanon bowed to Gragar, who nodded his head briefly, then smiled a crooked smile at Sarah. 

                "Pleasure to meet you," he drawled, in a deep voice. Although his words welcomed her, Sarah got the distinct impression that the man would be happier if she hadn't been involved with his family. 

                "Well, I apologize, but I must be off," Gragar said, standing to leave. "Sarah, would you join me outside for a moment? I have some final instructions from his majesty for you." Sarah stood to follow the dwarf. 

                "Thank you so much for visiting, Master Gragar," Mrs. Breanon called to him. "Stop by any time! And thank his majesty for us! We are, as always, in his debt." Gragar smiled and gave a small wave as he exited the cottage. When outside with the door closed, he turned to Sarah. Reaching for his hand, he drew a small, round crystal from his pocket. 

                "A gift for you," he said. "If you are ever in a situation where you feel that you will be harmed, hold this in your palm and think of me, and I will come to your aid." 

                "Thank you," Sarah breathed. Perhaps the dwarf had softer sentiments than she had at first suspected. Grumbling to himself, Gragar snapped his fingers, and disappeared into the air. Sarah pocketed the crystal, then turned and opened the door once more, ready to face her future.

                "Wonderful to have you here, dear," Mrs. Breanon exclaimed when she again entered the room. Sarah smiled. Mr. Breanon was nowhere to be seen; he must have left the cottage to return to work in the fields below the cottage.

                "Thank you, Mrs. Breanon." The short woman laughed merrily, her eyes twinkling.

                "And now you must meet the children," she said. At Mrs. Breanon's shouted command, two children appeared. They seemed to pop up from the woodwork. Sarah wondered vaguely if they had Jareth's ability to do magic. That might severely impede her caretaking. The oldest child, a boy, looked to be about 16 years old. He was tall and thin, with long hair tied in the back. His crooked smile matched that of his father. The boy's sister, about 8 or 9 years old, stood nervously with her hands behind her back. She had long, wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and dimples. 

"Ah, children," Mrs. Breanon began. "This is Miss Sarah. She will be helping with your lessons and the housework."  The boy and girl bowed and curtsied, respectively. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet Dorian," she gestured to the boy, "And Miriam." The little girl grinned up at her. Sarah grinned back.

"Pleasure to meet you both," she said. Sarah curtseyed politely. After a moment, Mrs. Breanon sent the children in different directions, off on tasks. 

"Let me show you your room," she said, beaming at Sarah. Mrs. Breanon led her up a narrow staircase to the second floor of the cottage. A hall stretched from the stairway toward the back of the house. Off the hall, there were several doorways. "This is Miriam's room, Dorians, this is Mr. Breanon and my room, Meril's room is off of that. And this," she gestured for a final time to a room on the end of the hall, "is where you will be staying." Sarah followed the woman inside and looked around with wide eyes.

                The room was not fancy, but offered a homey place for her to rest and relax. A bed with a duck feather mattress and warm wool blankets was positioned on one wall. A small bedside table sported a candleholder and candle, and a bureau leaned against the opposing wall. Upon the dresser was a small, handheld mirror, with an intricately carved handle. The mirror glistened in the sunlight that streamed through a window, and Sarah could see her own stormy eyes reflected upon its face. A bookshelf was situated in one corner, and offered a large number of worn, well-read books.

                "It's a beautiful room, thank you," Sarah told her guardian. Mistress Breanon smiled, obviously taking the comment as a compliment. 

                "I'm glad you like it," the woman commented. "Now if you would be so good, Miss Sarah, I do need some assistance with little Meril. He is quite a handful. . ." Sarah grinned. 

                "Of course," she answered, and followed the woman out of the room.

Lowering her voice, Mrs. Breanon chattered about her youngest son as she entered the room she shared with her husband. The room was similar to Sarah's, but on a larger scale. Meril's room was small, little more than an alcove, donned with a crib, cradle, changing table, and small bookshelf with highly illustrated picture books upon it. Meril was in the crib, curled up into a little ball, in one corner. He had a plump thumb in his mouth, eyes screwed shut. Sarah fell in love with him with one glance.

"He's adorable!" she whispered. Meril chose that moment to offer a miniature yawn, stretching his baby fingers into the air. Almost on instinct, Sarah reached into the crib and placed her finger against his hand. The baby gripped her finger, and tried to negotiate it toward his mouth. Sleepily, he half opened his eyes, and, becoming alarmed at the unfamiliar face, screwed up his face to cry. 

"Oh, hush, darling," Mrs. Breanon cooed, and lifted the boy into her arms. Back in the comfort of mama's arms, the baby ventured a toothless smile at Sarah. She grinned back; she knew they would be fast friends.

                The day went by quickly with the work to be done. Dorian argued constantly that he would rather be fighting and working beside his father than learning silly things like reading and languages. Sarah had to convince him, with a twinkle in her eye, that reading and languages were things that young women thought VERY highly of. Blushing, not another word was spoken, and Dorian concentrated on his lessons. Miriam was more studious, but had a harder time with her lessons. She stumbled over her reading and mathematics. Not being especially good at math herself, Sarah had a hard time telling the girl how to approach the subject. But reading was her forte. The book that Miriam had to read was 'Don Quixote.' Smiling, Sarah had an idea, and asked Mrs. Breanon if she could call on her friends for some help. After informing her of her plan, Mrs. Breanon was overjoyed, and used a crystal to call Sarah's friend, Sir Didymus. The valiant knight appeared, overjoyed to see his friend.

                "Lady Sarah!" Sarah hugged her friend, but told him quickly that they could not reunite at the moment. She had a task, and needed his help. "Anything for you, m'lady," Didymus replied. Sarah introduced Miriam to her tiny friend. The girl giggled shyly, and looked up to Sarah for explanation. Sarah asked Didymus if he was familiar with the story of Don Quixote. "Oh yes, m'lady! Such a valiant and noble knight as has not existed for some time! I truly wish that I may some day be as chivalrous as he!" Sarah grinned; this was exactly what she had hoped. Miriam was giving the animal a slightly strange look. 

                "And Sir Didymus," Sarah continued, "If someone were to insult your honor or the honor of the one you were sworn to protect-" 

                "I would run him through!" Didymus interrupted, leading Ambrosius on wild thrusts at an invisible enemy. He slashed through the air, shouting about defending honor and fighting to the death. Miriam was absolutely entranced. 

                "Thank you, Sir Didymus. Didymus!" Sarah stilled the animal with her hand. Sheepishly, he turned back to her. "You have illustrated my point perfectly," Sarah stated. "I believe that Miriam understands chivalry now." Didymus blushed with pleasure at the compliment.

                "Most pleased to be of service, m'lady!" He bowed deeply, and took Sarah's hand, planting a kiss upon it. Grinning, Sarah curtsied. 

                "We're finished for now; I'll catch up with you later, noble sir!" And with another bow, Didymus disappeared. Miriam giggled when he was out of sight. "Now, Miss Miriam," Sarah grinned, "THAT is the way that Don Quixote was acting. He was so caught up in his mission of chivalry, that he would attack anything that he saw as an enemy, even windmills! And he had a friend,"

                "Sancho?" the young girl offered excitedly.

                "Yes, Sancho, very good!" Sarah praised. The girl beamed. "Sancho stood by Don Quixote, even when his actions were hurting other people. So you see, it's good to be a friend, as long as your friend isn't hurting others." Miriam nodded, and opened the book with new enthusiasm, eager to apply this new information to her reading. Sarah felt a strange surge of pride. The children were learning, and it was because of her! She felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time; needed. 

                Mrs. Breanon entered the room where the children and Sarah were seated a few hours later.

                "It's so quiet in here! I wondered if the goblins had run off with you all." The mother winked at Sarah. "My my," she continued, "so hard at work studying! I'm very pleased with both of you! And with you, Miss Sarah, you must be an exceptional teacher." Sarah's cheeks turned red at the compliment. "Now hurry upstairs children, and wash up for dinner!"

                Sarah's first meal in the Breanon household consisted of chicken, potatoes, and homemade bread. It was all delicious, and she praised Mrs. Breanon for her culinary skills. After the meal, Sarah and the children helped to clean the kitchen while Mrs. Breanon took the baby upstairs to put him to bed. Soon after, the children began to yawn, and they, followed by Sarah, journeyed upstairs to bed as well. Before retiring, Sarah spoke once more to her new caretakers. 

                "Thank you, both, for taking me into your home. I do hope that I will be sufficient help for you." Mr. Breanon simply grunted in her direction; Mrs. Breanon, however, smiled, and patted her on the arm.

                "We're glad to have you, dear. You were a real help to me today; I think we'll get along just fine. Now hurry up to bed; early day tomorrow!" Nodding, Sarah ascended the staircase.

                Exhausted from the long day of work, yet proud and happy that the family seemed to accept her, Sarah readied herself for bed. She examined the bookshelf that was in the corner of the room, and found a book that looked interesting to read. Positioning herself underneath the bedcovers, she leaned toward a candle that sat upon a table next to the bed, and began to read. 

Candlelight flickered in the room. An hour later, Sarah yawned, finally looking up from the book she had been reading. Her eyes roamed the room, and came to rest on the old mirror, sitting casually atop the dresser. Images seemed to be flickering across its face. Startled, Sarah stood, grabbing a candle and its holder from the table by her bedside. She approached the mirror, picked it up, and peered into it. 

A tall, golden haired monarch paced his throne room. He moved backward and forward in front of the gothic throne. Goblins ran about underneath, and he kicked them, laughing, when one would get in his way. Sighing, Sarah replaced the mirror on the dresser. She was the furthest thing from his mind. A tear ran down her nose to the pillow as she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I'm having such a difficult time keeping to the story background. I know that it will all be worth it in the end, but I, as much as you, just want Jareth to show up, declare his undying love for Sarah, and kiss her senseless. I promise you, if you remain patient, the story will be worth your while! (At  least I hope so!) I have lots of Jareth/Sarah goodness planned. Let's just hope Jareth can get his act together! Lucky me, I'm unemployed, so I can write for you all. :-p

Missy 4-  sorry I missed you in my earlier comments! Thanks for the input!

Darkfox – glad you liked it! I was amazed to find that, I had no idea that the song was used previously!

Tenoko- aww, thanks… oddly enough, I just read your fiction today, and it's wonderful! Definitely post another chapter asap! :-)

Crystalclear- thanks… hopefully this next section keeps with the goodness!

Lady of Shallotte-  hahahahahahahaha. . . THANKS!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	6. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 6- Let the Games Begin

                It was perhaps two hours after Sarah had fallen asleep. The sound of crickets could be heard from outside, and the rustling of someone still awake downstairs. Sarah's eyes flew open. As soon as her eyes focused on the room around her, she could no longer recall the dream. But the feeling of panic it had invoked still remained. Sarah sat and stared at the ceiling for a moment, wishing away any remnants of the dream. As she lay still, she realized that there were voices carrying up to her from downstairs. Creeping to the doorway, she opened the door slightly and listened. She was sure of it now; the Breanons were arguing.

"I don't care if his majesty himself sent her, I don't trust some aboveground mortal with the care of my children. Mark my words, Lyvian, she'll bring trouble upon us. Did you not hear the stories of what befell her aboveground to make her take refuge here? Bad luck, I tell you." The deep voice carried through the house, despite the female telling him to hush. 

"But Cedrith, she is only a mortal girl. What harm can she bring to all of us, skilled in magic as we are? She'll do no harm, I promise you." A pause, as the man considered her words.

"Then watch her closely, Lyvy. I'll not be blamed for the consequences. For the children's sake, I hope you're right." Heavy steps coming up the stairs forced Sarah to dash back to bed, trembling as she pulled the covers over her, facing the wall to hide her terrified gaze. 

                The next morning came too soon for Sarah, who had tossed and turned all night, dreading running into the master of the house. How could she live in a home where she was hated by its alpha male? Luckily, Mrs. Breanon had tasks set for her from the time she got up, so she was too busy to dwell on the animosity directed toward her. Toward midmorning, Dorian and Miriam were employed with studies, and Meril was peacefully napping in his room. Mrs. Breanon had given Sarah one of Mr. Breanon's shirts to mend, while she herself mended a shawl belonging to her daughter. 

                "Mrs. Breanon," Sarah ventured, "may I ask you something?" the woman smiled. 

                "Of course, dear, anything." Sarah smiled back inquisitively. 

                "Well. . . I just wondered, that is. . . how is it possible for. . . Jareth to read my mind?" Sarah wasn't sure what reaction she had expected, but Mrs. Breanon's peals of laughter was not what she'd had in mind. 

                "Oh, dear, it's quite second nature here in the underground. Uncommon for one to be able to read a mortal's mind, yes, but between close family and friends, quite common. Tell me, in your world, do you have such a thing as a 'motherly instinct?' Where a mother knows when something is wrong with her child even when far away?" Sarah nodded. "Well," Mrs. Breanon continued, "In the underground, that bond is well developed. Every member of a family or a close relationship is able to read the thoughts directly from those close to him or her. It is unusual that his majesty should be able to read your thoughts, because as far as I know, you are not in a close relationship with him. But perhaps the two of you share a stronger bond than I have previously thought." Winking mischievously, the woman patted Sarah on the shoulder. "Come now, dear, let's get Meril ready for an outing." Looking up at the idea of traveling, Sarah followed the woman to Meril's little room.

                About twenty minutes later, the baby was fitted with a bonnet to shield him from the sun, and a cute set of trousers and shirt. Kicking happily, Meril gurgled at Sarah and grinned. Sarah couldn't help loving him to death. 

                "We'll be traveling to Elorian Lake," Mrs. Breanon explained. "All things going well, we shall have a visitor, and will be picnicking there. It is a lovely place, you'll love it, Sarah," the woman explained. Sarah grinned, curious about the company, but excited to be seeing parts of the underground that she hadn't before. Mrs. Breanon chattered away as they teamed up to pack a picnic lunch. Sarah grew to appreciate magic once again, as she watched Mrs. Breanon pack fruit, bread, cheese, water, potatoes, and a number of other foods, plates, napkins and utensils into one small basket. It was, in fact, the clown car of picnic baskets. Sarah grinned as she thought of the analogy. 

                "Is this lake nearby?" Sarah asked. She had Miriam in her arms, and was rocking him, hoping that he would fall asleep for the journey.

                "It's about a half a day's walk from here, but we'll ride," Mrs. Breanon answered. Sarah's eyes grew wide.

                "Ride?" Mrs. Breanon nodded. She retrieved what looked like an open back pack from a hook on the wall by the door, and strapped it to her back. Suddenly understanding, Sarah placed Miriam in the satchel. With a spark of glitter, the pack molded to fit the baby, and held him firmly and comfortably in place on Mrs. Breanon's back. Dorian and Miriam had already disappeared outside. Mrs. Breanon led Sarah to a small outbuilding that she hadn't noticed before. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a stable. 

                Dorian had already tacked and mounted a fidgety, dark black horse which had a white spot that looked like a half moon on its forehead. Miriam was patting the nose of a more docile horse, a chestnut colored pony. 

                "Miriam's mount is called First Rose, or Rosie for short; Dorian's is Splash, and you'll see why." Mrs. Breanon then led Sarah toward a white and brown steed, saddle already in place. "This is Echo, she's mild mannered and will carry you. I'll be riding with Miriam on Rosie. You've ridden before?" Sarah swallowed, and shook her head no. "Oh," Mrs. Breanon continued, "Well it's not too difficult, and Echo will be kind for you. Dorian, help Miss Sarah up." Dorian dismounted and assisted Sarah with placing her foot in a stirrup and positioning herself atop the horse. She held on with white knuckles to the saddle horn as Dorian handed her the reins and then mounted Splash once more. The boy's face was flushed when he returned to the mount, and Sarah vaguely wondered why. "Now sit up straight," Mrs. Breanon instructed, "and she will know to be gentle with you." Sarah sat as straight as possible, even though what she really wanted to do was to hunch over and cling to the horse for dear life. With a shouted command from Dorian, the three horses began to trot and then canter away from the stable. 

                After the initial shock and fear, Sarah began to like riding Echo. The animal seemed to adjust to her and move in a way that was not threatening. Dorian led the group, with Sarah second and Miriam and Mrs. Breanon riding behind. The wind rushed through Sarah's hair, making it billow out behind her. She grinned into the sunlight as they galloped toward their destination, horse and rider blending into one. At one point, a small bridge ran over a stream. Although Echo knew the way and headed automatically for the bridge, Sarah could see Dorian's horse running straight for the water, then traipsing through it like a small child through rain puddles. Laughing, the three women watched Dorian maneuvering the aptly named Splash back toward dry land. 

                An hour later, the group reached Elorian Lake. Rays of sunshine sent scattered reflections over the surface of the water. Unusual looking birds and water animals clung to the reeds and pads that took residence beside the lake. Sarah's breath caught at the majestic scene before her. Even while being punished by the goblin king, she was placed into her dreams, a magical fairy land that sparked her imagination and lifted her soul. Miriam had already dismounted, and was chasing a large blue and silver butterfly. Dorian was tethering his and Miriam's horses to a tree as Mrs. Breanon located a spot that would serve for a picnic ground. Sarah helped her to lay a blanket across a sunny spot on a grassy hill that overlooked the lake.

                Smiling, Sarah watched Miriam dashing happily about, completely taken with the sunny afternoon and her freedom. Dorian was also caught up in the day, and was climbing a large oak tree that was stretching its limbs out over the water. Sarah's concentration was only broken by Mrs. Breanon's cheery greeting.    

                "Your majesty! So glad you could join us." Sarah whipped her head around in surprise. There he was, the man who had stolen her heart, staring at her a blank mask of indifference. 

                "I'm always pleased to join your family for outings," he answered, turning back toward the older woman. "Tell me," he questioned, glancing at Sarah, "how is the arrangement that I've set for you? Are you completely satisfied with the assistance?" Mrs. Breanon smiled softly. 

                "Oh yes, your highness," Mrs. Breanon answered. "Sarah has been a wonderful help, and the children are quite fond of her." Letting his cold exterior slip, Jareth waved a finger in front of little Meril, still gurgling happily from his mother's back. The baby grabbed the outstretched finger, and laughed a little baby laugh as the goblin king gazed at him curiously, a smirk upturning the corners of his mouth. Suddenly changing his focus, the monarch turned to Sarah.

                "Sarah, you will join me for a walk about the lake." This was a demand, not a request. Despite her love for the man, and the fact that she would follow him anywhere if he only asked, Sarah felt a pang of injustice at the order. Surely he could simply ask her to follow him, instead of ordering her about. Before opening her mouth to argue, however, she remembered that she was still dependent upon his mercy for her survival. 

                "Yes, your majesty," she answered humbly. Mrs. Breanon gave the king a startled look, but nodded and attended to the lunch she was setting out. Jareth started walking toward the lake, and Sarah followed in his wake. 

                "I often walk here to think, get my mind off the mundane tasks of running my kingdom," Jareth confided, as soon as they were out of earshot. His openness amazed Sarah, who had never seen him reveal his thoughts and emotions. She wondered if Mrs. Breanon had been right about the connection that the two of them shared. Jareth led her away from the Breanon children, toward a large boulder which overlooked a small tributary that emptied into the lake. "You are hiding something from me," Jareth accused, amusement shining in his eyes.

                "I'm hiding nothing," Sarah retorted, forgetting that he could read her mind. She had just thought of the crystal, the gift from Gragar. 

                "You cannot hide your thoughts or secrets from me, Sarah," the goblin king said, coldly. Raising a hand, he beckoned in the air, and the crystal that had been Sarah's gift rose from her pocket and, like a magnet toward steel, rushed toward his palm. Smirking, Jareth passed the small crystal over his fingers as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He grinned, amused, at Sarah.

"This was not a gift for an ordinary girl, who looks after a screaming baby." Trying not to cringe at the words from her past, Sarah kept her voice and eyes steady.

"Give it back. It was given to me by a friend." Sarah's heart dropped at the remembrance that he could read her thoughts. Cocking his head to one side, Jareth met her gaze.

"And who was this little friend of yours? Hogwart, perhaps?" Sarah's eyes darkened as she realized the danger her friends were in from their mere acquaintance with her.

"No, not Hoggle," Sarah stated. She focused on the leaves of a nearby tree, willing herself to think of anything but the one who had given her the crystal. She would not endanger the dwarf who had offered her protection.

"Gragar!" Jareth called. Sarah swallowed her fear; how had he known? She had kept his name from her mind. The dwarf in question appeared from thin air, looking uneasily at the king, who gripped his present to her in his hand. 

"Because Miss Sarah declines to tell me the giver of this gift," he spat, "please take this crystal and place it in safe keeping." Looking at Sarah with a mixture of relief and hesitation, Gragar bowed and took the crystal, disappearing to the castle. "And now," Jareth continued, "We may continue our conversation in peace, with no secrets hanging over our heads." His eyes shone, his arrogance at the power he held over Sarah highly visible. Sarah tried to look indignant, angered by her lack of control over the situation. 

"Conversation?" Sarah asked bitterly.  She met his cold eyes with her own. "You can see all, my thoughts and fears, my past and present. What else could you possibly want to know from me?" The goblin king was looking at her curiously now, obviously pleased at the spark and spirit that had begun to shine in her once more.

"One thing I cannot discern from your thoughts and actions," Jareth explained. "Why? Why me, why now? Why call on your enemy for assistance?" His eyes had grown dark and bitter again, and Sarah tried not to be afraid. Taking a deep breath, she decided that she had best be honest with him right now and get it over with. Although he could read her thoughts, he didn't seem to be able to read emotions. Sarah took a deep breath, and met his gaze.

                "I. . . I love you," she said. She looked for some expression in his eyes, but found none. In fact, the goblin king was completely unreadable. She had expected some kind of reaction; an angry retort or at best a return of her sentiments. But there was no reaction at all. Without a word, Jareth lifted a hand, produced a crystal, and after throwing it into the air, disappeared. Heart broken, Sarah slumped against the boulder, her emotions tangling into a single mass of hurt. Bringing her knees to her chest, she lowered her head and let sobs rack her body. He would never love her. And she would never get over her love for him.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Mrs. Breanon had been slightly alarmed at the Goblin King's disappearance, but suggested that he came and went as he pleased. Sarah joined the family for a quick picnic lunch, and then they traveled back to the cottage. Miriam and Dorian finished their chores for the day, and then retired to their rooms, exhausted by the fresh air. Mr. Breanon returned home, not sparing Sarah a glance. He kissed his wife quickly, then also headed to bed. Mrs. Breanon rocked baby Meril softly, and invited Sarah to sit with her outside on the porch. 

Cicadas scratched out a rhythm in the still night. Mrs. Breanon was content with Meril in her arms, humming a lullaby softly. The sun drooped in the sky, creating brilliant reds and oranges and purples. Sarah sighed, almost inaudibly, and held her head in her hands as she sat on the front porch step.

                "What's the trouble, girl?" Mrs. Breanon asked, keeping her voice soft and light so as not to wake the baby. "There's something's been troubling you since the moment you arrived." Sarah turned to her caretaker, and realized that her all-knowing eyes would eventually come up with an answer, even if Sarah did not divulge her heartache willingly. 

                "It's. . . a matter of love, Mrs. Breanon," Sarah stated simply. "The one I love does not return my affection. His heart is cold and he sees only past wrongs." Mrs. Breanon smiled knowingly, the grin of a mother who understands all emotional wounds. 

                "So you have fallen in love with his majesty," she stated. "Perhaps his heart is not as cold as you believe it to be." Standing, she cradled Meril and walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. Sarah looked up at the sky, growing dark with stars, and sighed again. 

                "If only."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sorry it took so long to post, had a friend's wedding to attend over labor day weekend! Thanks for being patient with me!

dawnieangel76- sorry to keep you in suspense for so long!

Shed- Thanks! Glad you like it!

draegon-fire- Thank you! Glad you agree! Yes, Sarah has a particular talent to adapting to adverse circumstances, doesn't she?

StardustDreamer- Thanks for the encouragement! Hopefully the recent plot developments have thrown a little bit of a wrench in the happiness system?

Sarah- What can I say, I'm glad for your addiction! ;-)

Lady of Shallotte- I'm so glad that you can picture what's happening! That's a compliment indeed. 

Sayanna- *blush* aww, thank you! I don't know what else to say. . . 

Desdemona321- Thanks! I'm trying! Lol

Anime-Moon-girl16- Thank you! Unfortunately, Jareth might take a little bit of coercing for that to happen. . . but I hope you like how this develops!

Phoebemoon- Thank you. So do I!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	7. Enter the Shadow

Chapter 7- Enter the Shadow

                It was that night that the underground shifted and changed. Shadows crept across the land, bringing terror and mischief into the goblin king's realm. In the Breanon's snug cottage, none of the inhabitants were aware of anything going on beyond their small worlds. Mr. and Mrs. Breanon were sleeping in each others' arms; Dorian and Miriam slept soundly in their respective beds; only Sarah remained awake and in a state of unrest.

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. It wasn't logical, crying like this; there was no reason for it. In the aboveground, she had been miserable, life tossing her every lemon it had to offer. Now, she was in a warm cottage, proudly earning her keep, with a wonderful family who cared about her. But something still nagged at her heart; kept her soul from rest. Tears streamed down her cheeks, salty rivers of warmth that made Sarah feel ashamed. She was a grown woman; she should not be entertaining fantasies about Goblin Kings.

In the Goblin castle, a dwarf stood in the shadows. He watched his king reclining in his throne, a look of torment upon his face. There was only one other time when Gragar had seen Jareth in this state of distress, and that was over 10 years ago. Such an insignificant thing, a mortal girl, causing all of this turmoil. Jareth stood now, pacing in front of the throne. Gragar was still watching his movements and wondering what the goblin king would decide, when the shadow passed over the castle. A bolt of fear entered Gragar's soul, and he felt like running, as far as his legs would carry him. But experience told him that when the dark shadow passed, you could not run. Jareth felt it too, and had stopped pacing.

"Your majesty," Gragar called softly. Jareth did not look toward the sound, and instead held up a stilling hand. The darkness was slowly filling the room.

Miriam Breanon sat straight up in bed. Someone had been shaking her shoulder. 

"Come now, dear," her mother called, "it's the shadows. We must get to the storm cellar." The wind had begun to howl like a demon, making it almost impossible to remain asleep. Sarah had been the first to wake, and knew something was wrong. She saw forms passing through the hall in front of her room, and rose to find Mr. and Mrs. Breanon, frantically herding their children toward the stairs.

"Sarah, come along, it's the shadows." Mrs. Breanon grabbed her arm, and shoved little Meril into it. 

"Shadows?" Sarah asked. Panic was beginning to rise in her throat.

"Evil, dear, we must wait it out in the storm cellar. Grab a candle from your room and come along." Sarah carried Meril, and managed to grab a candle in its holder from her bedside table. Almost as an afterthought, she noticed the mirror on the dresser, and grabbed it as well. Then she hurried to follow the Breanons to the cellar. 

The dark basement smelled vaguely of mold and soil and rock. It was cold and damp, and not a place you would want to spend any amount of time.

"Now remember, no magic," Mr. Breanon was telling his children. "The shadow feeds upon it." Sarah shivered at the thought. One candle lit the room, throwing the space where Miriam and Dorian huddled together into darkness. For many moments they waited, listening to the wind and weather battering the house. Then, as if mocking them, the candle went out. Mr. Breanon cursed, and Meril began to whimper softly. Mrs. Breanon took him from Sarah, calming him immediately.  Sarah clutched the mirror, not really knowing why she had grabbed it. Mr. Breanon now noticed what she had in her fist.

                "What is that, Sarah? A mirror?" Sarah nodded, holding it out to him. 

                "I don't know why I felt that I needed to grab it really, I guess I still think of magic as being something unique and special, and a magic mirror—" she was interrupted by a startled gaze from the master of the house.

                "Magic mirror? Where did you get it?" He held out a hand, asking for it. Reluctantly, Sarah handed it to him.

                "Yes. I got it from the dresser in my room. I thought it belonged to your family. When I realized that I could see Ja—his majesty in it, I realized that it was enchanted." Mr. Breanon furrowed his brow in thought.

                "I've never seen it before," he said.

                "Nor I," his wife answered, looking at it curiously. Both started at the surface of the mirror, but could not see the goblin king in its face. 

                "It hasn't worked since the first time I saw through it," Sarah said, squinting into the surface, only slightly illuminated from light from the tiny basement window. "I think there must be some trick to it." Mrs. Breanon looked at Sarah.

                "What were you doing when you first saw through it, dear?" the woman looked intently at her charge.

                "I was reading by candlelight," Sarah answered, "Just before bed." Recognition flashed in the Breanons eyes. Mr. Breanon reached on top of a shelf and brought down a flint stone and tinder. As soon as he managed to light the candle, images flashed across the mirror's surface. Sarah heard a gasp from the direction of where Miriam and Dorian were standing. She looked at the mirror, and saw an image that made her blood run cold. 

A shadow passed across the face of the mirror, as if a man had walked too close to the recorder of the scene being viewed. In its wake, Sarah could see a number of goblins, strewn across the ground and one another. In the center of the scene, a tall, blonde haired man had fallen, arms crossed in front of him as if to ward off an invisible enemy. Panic rising in her chest, Sarah frantically examined the bodies of the goblins surrounding him. One close to the mirror's image showed a chest moving up and down. _So they are breathing, Sarah thought in relief. As she watched, however, the shadow passed by once again. Despite the threat that this obscured figure presented, the fallen king did not move. Dread sent shivers up Sarah's spine. Turning away from the mirror, she took a breath, and then turned to the eldest Breanons. _

"I have to try to save him," she stated, unyielding in her determination. 

*-*-*

Hoggle's eyes grew huge, as the cloaked figure held the necklace in front of him. The gem glistened in the artificial sunlight. The man beneath the cloak knew a dwarf's weakness, knew the secret longing that drove them. 

"Come now, Hoggle, has Jareth ever treated you with respect? Or your. . . friends?" Hoggle shook his head, no. "See now, you'd be doing us a favor, really. And who better to protect this lovely gem? I've noticed the great care you take with your own jewels." Chest growing larger with pride, Hoggle nodded.

"I takes care of me property, no doubt about that. But I wouldn't want to harm no one. . ." The dark figure was losing patience with the dwarf. He decided to try another tactic.

"What about Sarah? You have feelings for her, don't you?" Hoggle's eyes snapped up from the ground to the space where the figure's face would be. 

"Who told you that?" The man grinned to himself. Ah, this was the soft spot.

"Jareth has placed her in danger," he drawled. "She will be lucky to survive at all unless the shadow is stopped. He believes that he loves her, and that she loves him in return, but in reality, he is harming her, and doesn't know enough about love to realize it. The goblin king is heartless, Hoggle. Surely you have realized this?" Hoggle thought back to the torment that he and Ludo and Didymus had faced at his hands as they had tried to help Sarah ten years before. She had kissed him, and he had landed in the bog of eternal stench. He had sent the cleaners, the most dangerous contraptions to meet in a tunnel after him, and had made him give Sarah a poisoned peach. His Machiavellian attitude had almost lost Sarah her brother and lost Hoggle and his friends their lives.

"All right," he agreed, "I'll do it."

*-*-*

"I'm going with you," Dorian insisted. Sarah turned quickly. 

"No, Dorian, your place is here, with your family, protecting them," Sarah said, as she saw the panic in Mrs. Breanon's eyes. "They need you here." She was aware that the boy had taken quite a liking to her, and possibly even had a small crush, but that was no reason to follow her in this suicidal mission.

"They'll be fine, I don't care about how dangerous it is," Dorian continued. "You won't survive without help."

"She likely won't survive _with_ help, Dorian, you're staying here." Mr. Breanon's voice held the unmistakable tone of a parent who has laid down the law. Crossing him was impossible. Dorian sulked next to Miriam, whose eyes had grown large at Sarah's announcement. No one had ever tried to stand up against the shadow before. It wasn't even possible. Even his majesty, with his enormous amount of magic, could not prevent the shadow from stalking his kingdom and feeding upon its life force. 

"I'll need to know as much as possible about this shadow," Sarah was saying. She was using all her strength to keep a determined look upon her face. In reality, her brain was telling her to curl up in the corner, give the goblin king up for lost, and whimper that she hadn't meant it. 

"No one knows very much," Mrs. Breanon was saying. "Every 200 years, the shadow descends upon the underground. It is an accumulation of evil forces, which take the form of a. . . well, shadow, which melts across the land, striking some people and leaving others."

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Sarah asked. Mrs. Breanon's description was beginning to scare her. 

"There is one way," the woman admitted. "But it comes at a very high cost. There is an emerald, called the stone of immortality. For you to understand about the stone, I must go further back. You see, when the underground was young, there were two lands with two different rulers. Jareth, the Goblin King, you have already met. He was the keeper of the dark side of the labyrinth, and the ugly and tormented creatures that lurked there. The other ruler was called Madriel. Madriel was the keeper of the light, of the beautiful and wonderous things in the labyrinth. The underground was very well defined; Jareth's lands to the east, with his labyrinth and dark castle, and Madriel's lands to the west, with his white marble castle and peaceful gardens. At the center of the labyrinth was a tree, the tree of life. It was much like your mortal apple trees," Mrs. Breanon explained. "Well, at the base of the tree was a sword, which had been planted there in ancient times by the one who discovered the underground. The hilt of the sword carried a large green emerald, as well as a mantra, which read, 'He who keeps the light shall live forever in immortality.' Well, you can imagine the stir this caused. Jareth was outraged that he had gotten such a raw deal. He researched everything he could about the stone and the sword, but could find nothing that would give him an alternative to the limited life he had been given. 

"Then, one night, a visitor arrived at his castle. Jareth was approaching his 30th year. This visitor wore a hooded cloak, which hid his face. The figure told Jareth that he understood his plight, and was prepared to make him an offer he could not refuse. The arrogant king agreed, and listened intently to the figure's speech. The cloaked man told the goblin king that in order to gain immortality, he had to remove the stone from the sword, and keep it near him at all times. The sword then had to be destroyed, thrown into a hot fire and melted back into rock. Only then would the underground come into balance. Good and evil would intermingle, and the two monarchs would share the gift of immortality.

"The plan was simple, and Jareth agreed. What he did not know, however, was that the hooded figure was a greedy creature, intent only on his own gain. He wanted the emerald for himself, but had not wanted to risk the wrath of the ancient underground's founder. He had fabricated the story about the gem to trap the goblin king, and hoped that with his demise, he could take over his kingdom. Gorgyn was the name of the cloaked man," Mrs. Breanon paused, collecting her breath and her thoughts. Taking a breath, she continued. 

"Jareth went to the tree of life, and pried the emerald from the sword's hilt. As soon as he did so, the sword sunk into the ground, and with the entire underground shaking, a black shadow rose from the earth. The shadow attempted to prey upon the goblin king's magic, but the emerald that he held in his hand protected him. Many people died that day. Such a foolish thing," Mrs. Breanon looked down as she spoke. "After a while, the shadow disappeared again. The remaining residents of the underground cleaned up the bodies after the shadow had lifted, and looked to their king for direction. Some of what the cloaked man had predicted had come true. Jareth had been granted immortality, and good and evil began to mix in the underground. But every 200 years, the evil spirit of the underground's founder haunts us in the shape of a shadow." Sarah had been entranced as Mrs. Breanon had related the tale. But one thing was unclear to her.

"But. . . if he has kept the emerald close to him, why is it that he has now been harmed by the shadow?" She trembled at the thought that the spirit had devoured the magic spirit of the one she loved. Mrs. Breanon nodded, and continued once more. 

"Jareth is not completely foolish, as I'm sure you have noticed," she explained. "He knew that the cloaked man had been after the emerald, and was furious with him. A bounty was placed on his head, and on any information as to his whereabouts. He took the emerald to the dwarves in the castle, and had them chip off a piece of it, and engrain it into the amulet he wears upon his neck. The rest of the stone was placed in a cave, guarded by an angry dragon. Despite the dragon and magical precautions, the emerald was, in fact, stolen 100 years ago. It was never recovered. The only protection Jareth now has is from the small piece of the emerald which he wears about his neck." Sarah nodded in understanding. "The danger comes," Mrs. Breanon was nearly out of breath, "If whomever has the large emerald gets their hands on the smaller piece as well. If both pieces are returned to the ground where the immortal sword lies, the shadow will rest, and the underground will return to the state of separate peace and chaos that it once knew." 

"Why is this a bad thing?" Sarah asked. "Jareth is immortal now, that wouldn't change, would it?" Mrs. Breanon shook her head.

"Immortality, once granted, cannot be taken back, this is true. But Jareth has been dependent on the power of the emerald for so long, that its removal from him would be instantly fatal. His heart would cease to beat without it. As you said, Sarah, his heart is still cold. Although he has changed much in the past  600 years, the ice around his heart has yet to completely melt. If the goblin king could learn to love on his own terms, without trickery or magic or manipulation, then perhaps the emerald would shatter and we would all be free once more. In truth, when you arrived the first time, Sarah, we had all hoped that Jareth had found his true love at last. But fate has a funny way of twisting us, doesn't it?" She tried to end on an upbeat note. 

Sarah felt horrible. All this time, an entire universe had existed, painfully waiting out the death of its inhabitants from an ancient spirit. And the one thing that can save them, the goblin king's love for her, begins to blossom, and what does she do? Throws it all away. Throws away the hopes of many races of people and creatures, and of her closest friends. Throws away the love of an enchanting and magical ruler. She was more determined now than ever. She had a mission to accomplish, and she owed it to her friends and to Jareth to follow it through. Somehow, she would melt the ice around her heart. She would teach him to love her, before the year was out. But first, she had to save his life.

Looking quickly at the faces of the family she had grown to love, Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't expect to return until I've conquered whatever evil this is that preys upon you," she said. "I'm sorry if I can't succeed, but I will do my best." Mrs. Breanon didn't say a word, simply wrapped Sarah in her arms. "Bye, Meril," Sarah whispered, touching the baby's nose. "Thank you, all of you." She took a deep breath, and ascended the staircase toward the unknown.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Just when you think it's gettin' somewhere, something happens and someone needs to be rescued. Hope you guys like where I'm going with this! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so amazingly grateful. 

Barbara- yes, he definitely has issues. Hopefully he will like being rescued. Or. . . the rescue attempt.

Maeve427- I'm sorry! *goes to write more*

daydreaming beauty- Thank you so much for the compliments! OK, I will try to put the URL right here. I'm going to split it up a bit so the formatting won't go screwy; ht tp: // www. Astrolog. Org/ labyrnth/ script.txt 

Just squish that together and it should work!****

Phoebemoon- hopefully this one was quick enough! ;-)

Sayanna The Rover- haha, thank you so much! 

draegon-fire- I just KNOW that this chapter is going to infuriate you, because it brings up more questions without answering a lot. I promise that answers to the questions you've asked will be answered in time! 

Again, thanks so much for the reviews; they make me think that I should keep writing things!

*-*-*-*-*-*


	8. To Strive Against the Dark

Chapter 8- To Strive Against the Dark

The cottage was dark. The noise coming from the darkness outside should have been enough to scare her, but Sarah steeled her soul against any fear that threatened to overcome her. She was not a child anymore; she would fight for the one she loved. Taking a deep breath, she opened the cottage door and slipped outside.

She had expected something to hit her full force, to contend with a biting wind and an overpowering darkness. What she hadn't expected was the lack of sound; the complete, deadly silence that fell upon her ears. She could see the trees silhouetted against the darkness, bending against the wind; objects were carried through the air in every indication of the hurricane that raged through the land. But Sarah heard nothing. Her senses seemed dulled, and she felt only the cool air that surrounded her. Slowly, she lost any sense of who and where she was, and fell into something like a deep sleep.

Hours passed. Sarah could not see anything. She knew that her eyes were wide open, but the darkness was darker than anything she had ever experienced. Her eyes struggled to adjust to anything, but then gave up. 

                "Rest, little one," a soft voice called. Sarah tried to turn toward the voice, but found she could not move. She was not bound, but her limbs were relaxed and would not follow the instructions given to them by her brain. Something soft and warm touched her skin. Well, not so much touched, as encompassed. Whatever was caressing her skin had no substance; it was impossible to define. "Rest, all will become clear when you have rested." The voice somehow calmed her, and Sarah's eyelids drooped. Sleep overcame her.

                Many hours later, Sarah awoke once more. She was still aware of the endless darkness, and the lack of sound. Thinking vaguely of the shadow she had sworn to defeat, Sarah wondered if this darkness would kill her. 

                "You are in no danger," the soft voice from before assured her.

                "But. . .it is so dark," Sarah argued, feeling foolish for talking to the darkness.

                "Not all that is dark is evil, my dear," the soft voice filled Sarah with warmth and trust. "In fact, there is much mingling of evil and good, especially in these times." Sarah's curiosity finally got the better of her.

                "Who are you?" She asked. She sensed warm waves of comfort washing over her, making it difficult for her to feel angry or distressed. 

                "I am Madriel, guardian of the castle of light," the voice answered. Sarah gasped.

                "But I thought. . . what about the stories? If you are the guardian of all that is good, why are you helping me, when I'm trying to help your enemy?" Confusion washed over her, and she had to stop herself from asking a hundred questions at once. The voice chuckled softly.

                "I have become but a spirit since Jareth's removal of the stone," Madriel explained. "We are not enemies here. Jareth followed his heart, and I followed mine. He did what he thought the best course of action. That is all any of us can do. Now, we are allied with a common enemy, this shadow which vows to destroy all in its path. I have no doubts that the underground's founder would take back all he had done regarding that sword and division of good and evil, had he known the chaos his spirit would wreak in the future." Sarah was still very confused, but was getting a clearer picture of what was going on. Madriel must have picked up on her confusion, because he continued to speak.

                "The division between good and evil was a mistake," the soft voice explained. "Jareth and I have been aware of this from the beginning. He is not, as you know, entirely evil, and I am not entirely good. The founder of the underground, whose name was Faor, felt that the two could be distinctly separated. He thought that by separating the good from the evil, the underground would be balanced, and he could live with things of good for the rest of his existence. The problem rested in the idea that every creature wants what it does not have. And one such creature was called Grishnak. Grishnak was a cloaked figure, whose heart was entirely evil. He was destined to live near Jareth's castle, and prey upon creatures within his labyrinth. But Grishnak felt the pull of greed, and wanted what he saw as the better life of those near my marble castle. He became a creature of deals, pulling innocent victims into intricate webs of deceit in order to gain access to the castle of light." Sarah nodded, trying her best to follow.

"Certainly you've heard of Grishnak's advice to Jareth." Sarah again nodded, eyes growing wide. "After Jareth removed the emerald, the creature reasoned that good and evil would become equal, and he could move in and out of the white castle at will. But in reality, the two castles remained pillars of dark and light, while the underground surrounding them melded together. Grishnak was furious. He found the emerald where Jareth had hidden it, intending to use the power it possessed to destroy Jareth. If he could return it to the sword, he knew that the goblin king would be destroyed." Sarah swallowed, fear rising in her throat. "But Grishnak hadn't known that Jareth had a small fragment of the stone in the amulet that he wears, protecting him from Faor's spirit, and preventing his own demise." 

"But what now? Does he still have the emerald? What about the shadow?" Sarah was still filled with questions. She distinctly felt the spirit of Madriel grin. 

"This is where the danger comes into play," Madriel continued. "Grishnak still holds the emerald. But he has decided to manipulate another to destroy Jareth. Grishnak's goal has now been altered. He lives only to see Jareth dead. If the emerald is returned to the sword, Jareth will die, although evil and good will be balanced at last. Without a ruler, however, Grishnak would take over Jareth's kingdom, and no doubt would become strong enough to topple my castle of light. This is where you come in, dear Sarah." Sarah had been trying to figure out a way in her head to defeat the forces which plotted against the one she loved. At the mention of her role, she paused.

"Me? My role?" she asked.

"Yes." Madriel sent waves of calm over Sarah once again. "If you can remind the goblin king how to love, the emerald will shatter, and Jareth will no longer be in danger. Evil and good will be balanced at last, and Grishnak will grow weak and wither away. In a few days, this nightmare will become a memory, and no one will be focused on the final outcome. The dead will be forgotten, the plight lost. But you must remember, Sarah. Remember Grishnak, attempting to kill the one you love. Help us to balance the underground. Teach Jareth to love." Sarah shook her head.

"It's too difficult!" She shouted in exasperation. "I'm no one important! How am I to do all this?" Madriel's spirit simply enveloped her in warmth and strength.

"You are Sarah," he said simply. "You have the determination of a goblin army. You will find a way. But Sarah, do not venture into the shadow; you may not survive. You cannot survive against it." Sarah fought the urge to shout back at him, that she had to; she had to save Jareth. Without further words of encouragement, Madriel was gone. At long last, Sarah could feel the bitter wind as it whipped through the underground, shrieking against the trees. Grasping a nearby fence post, she took a breath and steeled her shoulders against the gale. 

Madriel watched as the stubborn girl stumbled her way toward Jareth's castle. The hours ran on, but she did not give up. The wind tried to knock her off her feet, but she stood her ground. As she approached the shadow's center, the elements seemed bent against her and her alone. _Brave mortal,_ Madriel thought, as he watched. Then, as Sarah reached the doors to the castle, a branch fell from a tree and crashed into her. She dodged away from it as quickly as possible, but did not completely avoid injury. A bruise formed immediately on her forehead, and cuts and scrapes decorated her skin. Falling to her knees, the woman was on the verge of collapsing. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Sarah saw something that made her breath catch in her throat. Jareth.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted to her, raising his voice above the storm. Sarah couldn't tell if he was angry at her or just thought that she was the stupidest woman alive. She tried to keep from sobbing out loud as she looked up at him from her humbled position. 

                "Trying to. . .save you," Sarah rasped, trembling. Jareth shook his head, a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes. Sarah closed her eyes and huddled against his feet, losing the battle against exhaustion and slipping into a deep sleep.

                "Foolish girl," Jareth breathed. Hair blowing wildly about him in the wind, he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her into the castle. Kicking the door closed behind him, he called for assistance, but no one answered. Indeed, it seemed that the shadow had done a particular amount of damage this time. Had it not been for the emerald in his amulet, it would have devoured him for sure. Cursing himself for past mistakes, Jareth carried Sarah into his own chambers, and carefully placed her on the bed. She curled up almost immediately, feverishly tossing and turning and softly calling his name. Despite his attempts to steel his heart toward this girl, the goblin king was failing miserably, and couldn't help watching Sarah for a long while after she finally ceased her fevered movements and surrendered to sleep. 

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning betrayed nothing of what had happened the night before. Sunshine shone in the windows of the goblin king's chambers, and brought Sarah slowly to wakefulness. Before opening her eyes, the previous night came back to her. Madriel, the shadow, collapsing at Jareth's door. It was all she could do not to fall back asleep. Some stubborn part of her, however, was damned curious about how the goblin king had reacted, and would not let her stay in bed all day. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and they adjusted to the scene surrounding her.

She was in the goblin king's bed. That much was certain; the satin sheets and warm hide blankets were the picture of royalty. A virtual mountain of pillows inundated the bed. A red satin canopy draped across the bedposts gave the room a gothic feel, as did the stone structures adorning it. A washbasin, a full length mirror, bookshelves, a fireplace. The room's cold feel with warm, red coverlets mimicked Sarah's view of the goblin king. Sarah wondered vaguely where Jareth was, since he had so kindly given her the use of his own chambers. Perhaps the kindness he was showing her was a sign that he was giving in to his more emotional side? _Fat chance,_ Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah stretched out her legs. The dress she had been wearing was dirty and torn, witness to the elements that she had faced the night before. She rose and went to the windows, to look out at the damage the storm had created. Amazingly, nothing looked out of place. Had she not been directly involved in the events of the night before, she would have sworn that nothing had happened. Another thought occurred to her. How had the goblin king survived? When she had seen him in the magic mirror, he had been at least unconscious. But he had found her at the door, and even carried her, presumably, to his chambers. Sarah remembered Madriel's story. The emerald, of course, his amulet had protected him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to Jareth's bedroom opened, and the goblin king himself entered the room. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she examined how gorgeous he was. The aura of magic surrounded him, and drew her to him as it had for the past 10 years. 

"Jareth," she breathed. The goblin king walked toward her, a blank expression painted upon her face. Sarah sighed in frustration; she could not read the man, no matter how hard she tried. "What- what happened? The destruction. . ." she began.

"I've cleaned up," he answered simply, ice tainting the edges of his words. "What I'd like to know, Sarah, is what possessed you to leave the post that I set for you." Sarah swallowed. He was actually going to yell at her for trying to save his life? 

"The mirror," she said, breathlessly, lifting her eyes to his own. "I saw you, lying there. I had to try to- to help." He scowled at this admission. 

"Why?" he snapped. Sarah gaped at him. Was he really so dense that he could not see her feelings for him, even after she had proclaimed them? Anger began to rise to the surface of her emotions.

"Because I cared whether you lived or died," she barked back at him. "It seems that I shouldn't have bothered, you couldn't care less. And you seem to have survived just fine on your own." Tears threatened to overpower her, and she bit them back, knowing that he would only see them as a weakness. The goblin king turned, so she could no longer see his face. "How can you be so cruel?" Sarah continued. "I offer you my friendship, if not more, and you turn your back on me. There was a time when I could have sworn that you felt- felt- well it doesn't matter what you felt. I don't understand your coldness." Jareth turned to face her once more, and this time the look on his face forced absolute fear into her heart. He was burning with rage. 

"Do you wish to know why I am so cold, Sarah? Why I cannot believe the words that you so easily give me? Perhaps I should show you." With a wave of his hand, Sarah dropped to the floor. She had fallen into a deep sleep. Had she been awake, she would have seen sadness creeping over Jareth's face. Lifting a hand, he formed a perfect crystal, and sent it toward Sarah with a puff of air from his lips. A dream, in the form of a perfectly round crystal, floated through the air toward the sleeping woman. Sarah stirred slightly as one disintegrated upon her head. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mean, I know! I also know that there are a lot of names and events in this and the previous chapter. Don't worry, all will eventually become clear! Hopefully the subplot is not too distracting. Thanks so much to everyone who has continued to review! It's so encouraging! 

Dawnieangel76- I'm glad it was worth the wait! I've been slowing down; life has gotten busy again; but I'll do my best! And I agree, love is worth fighting for, and we know how Sarah and Jareth like to fight!

Lady of Shallotte- And oh, how it will continue to heat up. . . hopefully this chapter answers your questions about Madriel. I'll hopefully find the right balance between adversity and having Sarah obtain her goals!

Draegon-fire- I'm glad that you weren't too mad at me for adding new conflict! And yep, she's definitely gutsy. Hopefully, Jareth will come to appreciate her gustiness!

Shark3- I'm so glad you like it!

Cyber Keiko- Thanks! I'm going to play this story by ear, I think, as to how long it will be. I already have the ending written, I just have to decide how I'm going to get from beginning to end! 

Daydreaming beauty- I'm sorry! That always seems to happen though, the best chapters end on a cliff hanger. ;-)

*-*-*-*-*-*


	9. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 9- Shadows of the Past

The world seemed to be in shades of gray. It was as if Sarah had entered a black and white photograph from the past. She looked around; the landscape, though gray, was familiar. Upon further examination, she could see that this was the same place where she had first arrived after calling the goblins when she was close to death in the city. In fact, she could see the two trees that she had used to satiate her hunger. One change remained, however; in front of the apple tree, a silver sword reflected the sun's light, and a precious gem embedded in its hilt sparkled.

Things began to make sense for Sarah. This was the underground founder's sword of immortality! And the gem must be the emerald. Was she there to witness Jareth's betrayal? As if to answer her thoughts, the goblin king himself appeared, barely missing the spot where she stood. He walked over to the sword and stood in front of it, then sunk to one knee. It was then that Sarah noticed that tears were streaming down his cheeks. She had never seen him so emotional, so vulnerable. Feeling her heart break, she walked toward him, intending to place a hand on his shoulder. When she tried, however, her hand went right through him. It was then that she remembered that she was inside an image of the past, and would not be able to interact with the scene before her. 

"I refuse to be surrounded by the worst the world has to offer," the image of Jareth was saying softly. "I have not done anything to warrant this treatment. I can be cruel, yes, but I can also be generous. By Faol, I will not watch my kingdom torn apart by betrayal and ill deeds." The distraught king's voice rose with every word, and Sarah held her breath. In a mixture of fury and sadness, Jareth reached for the hilt of the sword. "I have no choice. I must try to reunite the forces of darkness and light, or my kingdom will be destroyed." He seemed to be trying to convince himself as well as the unseen forces acting upon him. Without another word, he yanked the emerald from the sword, and grasped it tightly in his fist as the world collapsed upon him. 

A shriek filled the night, drowning the world in shadow. Despite the howling wind that seemed to emerge from the sword itself, the goblin king stood his ground. The ground shook, and the tree of life's roots were now visible. The roots wound around the sword, and thrust it into the earth, healing over the soil where the weapon had been. In the very air, darkness seemed to mingle with light, evil with good. It was a sense, nothing visibly different, but the environment changing completely. Sarah's gaze snapped back to Jareth as he moaned, sinking to the ground and lifting fearful eyes toward the sky, where the immense shadow was gathering. He moaned. "What have I done?"

Suddenly, the scene changed for Sarah. She seemed to float in place as images from the king's life flashed before her, too quickly to interpret. Just as suddenly, the images stopped, and she was standing in a large hall. It seemed to be some kind of courtroom. She was standing on an incline, looking down into the center of the room. Two figures stood there, apparently being examined. One she recognized, the reason for her journey through his mind. The other was a figure cloaked in white, who almost seemed to be glowing. The two seemed to be addressing the court, which Sarah now noticed was seated around her. Their height above the room's center no doubt served to intimidate the speaker. Jareth was speaking now, glancing only sporadically at his companion.

"We ask the court for assistance in dealing with the shadows that plague the underground." His voice was strong and clear, none of the emotion he had shown previously visible. Even in his humbled position, he seemed to intimidate the members of the court. "The shadow brings death to all, creatures of both light and dark," he continued. Sarah noticed that one member of the court, seated in the center of the ring, was dressed in red robes, while the others wore black. This leading member stood, and addressed the room.

"King Jareth, ruler over the goblins; King Madriel, ruler over the elves; members of the high court. For the past 200 years, we have feared the return of Lord Faor's shadow, due to a mistake made by you, Jareth, the king of the goblins. Now, the shadow has returned once more, and you, the instigator of this problem, are asking us for help."

"As am I," interrupted the white robed figure next to Jareth. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she saw the man flicker, as if he were a hologram.

"Madriel, you have been most wronged by this man," the court official continued. "Why do you continue to defend him?" This was a statement, not a question. "Jareth has made his bed, now he must lie on it. The responsibility for the darkness that befalls us is his, and his alone." While the court official yelled, Sarah had been descending the courtroom steps, trying to get closer to the two monarchs.

"Have none of us previously made mistakes?" Madriel flickered again as he answered. "King Jareth was deceived by a known scoundrel, a worm who goes by the name of Grishnak. No creature is completely evil or good, surely you should realize this," the image's white robes waved, despite the occasional flicker. Sarah glanced at Jareth, curious as to how he was reacting to Madriel's defense. She expected him to be nodding, or pleased with the turn of events. But his gaze was icy, his anger directed toward the King of the light. Sarah gasped at the intensity of his wrath. She was now even with the two monarchs, and could see that Madriel was, in fact, an image of sorts; he was translucent. As the court discussed the new information, Sarah watched the two kings. 

"Stop this nonsense," Jareth spat at Madriel, under his breath. "What do you care what they say to me? You know as well as I that it is my mistake, and my reparations that will end this." His eyes narrowed. Madriel simply smiled softly. 

"Jareth, everyone makes mistakes. Why should you fight this thing alone, when we can help each other?" Both monarchs struggled to keep their voices lower than the court officials could hear. 

"I don't need help from a bodiless weakling," Jareth spat. "If the court will not aid me, so be it. What I don't understand are your motives for defending me. What do you have to gain by accepting me, the King of the goblins and the darkness, as a friend? You've had it good, and I destroyed that. Do you understand that? I took away your body, took away the endless good that you and your kingdom experienced, every day, every hour. _I_ did. Defending me is a waste of your time, and I don't understand what you have to gain by it." Jareth looked away from his companion. Madriel looked toward the sky. Obviously, this would be more difficult than he had guessed. The goblin king was not ready to let anyone break the wall of ice he had built around his soul. 

"Jareth," Madriel spoke calmly, "You must realize that the key to restoring the underground's balance lies within you. Because it was you who took the emerald, it was I who suffered, and who now has the short end of the stick. You must balance the forces of the underground further in favor of the light, or darkness will overcome all. You know as well as I that Lord Faor pledged upon his death that any imbalance in the underground between the light and darkness would result in his return and wrath upon the living. If you continue to fight the goodness inside you, my friend, we will continue to be attacked by the dark forces of the underground's founder. Please, think about what I have said," Madriel quickly finished, as the court's officials turned to face them once more.

"Foolish man," Jareth said under his breath. Madriel sighed, and they both faced the court once more.

"We have decided," the man in red robes declared. "I'm sorry, but the court believes that the burden of restoring peace to the underground lies with King Jareth. We cannot assist you." Eyes downcast, the two monarchs nodded. Madriel gave one last glance toward Jareth, then faded from sight. Jareth simply turned and stomped out the door to the court. 

Sarah's world was changing again; she tried to focus on the quick succession of flashes but could not. Finally, the world slowed and stopped, and she was in a new scene. This time, the scene was familiar. She was in her very own room in her father's house! The only exception was the décor. Instead of sporting the relics of fantasy that had donned the room from her adolescence on, this room was fitted for a baby girl. A mobile spun above a crib, and baby pictures and bookshelves adorned the walls.  Stuffed animals created a fuzzy zoo. 

                Sarah's jaw dropped. A woman with raven black hair had entered the room, carrying a tiny baby. 

                "Go to sleep now, Sarah," the woman said, lying the baby in the crib. She smiled down at the small girl. 

                "Linda!" A distant voice was calling the woman's name. As the present day Sarah watched these images from the past, her eyes welled up with tears.

                "Momma," she breathed, under her breath. The baby whimpered softly as the woman closed the bedroom door, leaving the room. After a moment, all was still. The mobile moved softly from a breeze that was flowing in the open window. Then a bird appeared upon the windowsill. A raven, black feathers ruffling in the slight wind, peered into little Sarah's room, then flew inside and perched upon her crib. In a shuddering of light and sparkle of glitter, the bird transformed. In its place was none other than King Madriel. 

                Sarah almost laughed at the irony. While the goblin king could transform into an ivory white owl, this monarch of the light transformed into a dark raven. Light and dark were indeed mixed!

                As Sarah watched, she noticed that the king had an object in his hand. She gasped as she recognized what it was. Leaning over the baby's crib, the king whispered something unintelligible. Then, finding a bookshelf high above the crib, he placed a red, leather bound book in between the children's books that were there already. In another flash of glitter, the king was gone, and a black raven flew out the window, and into the night. 

                The flashing images came again, but Sarah couldn't concentrate. She was thinking of her mother, and the book that had been bestowed upon her. She had remembered once asking her father where the book had come from, and his distracted answer that he had no idea. Her father's answer had only added to its mystery and appeal, and the fantasy world contained within it had become her mind's primary occupation. She lived by the creed set forth within it, and it had become her reason for existence. 

                The next scene before Sarah was also familiar. She was standing next to Jareth, overlooking an elaborate maze.

                "It doesn't look too far," she was saying stubbornly.

                "It's further than you think, and time is short," Jareth answered. Sarah watched her younger self defiantly standing up to the goblin king. She wondered that she had ever been so shortsighted. She hadn't seen what was looking her straight in the face. Without warning, the world began to move again. Sarah was sure that she knew the next scene she would see; her rejection of the goblin king's plea. But before that scene, another surprised Sarah. She was in a hallway of what looked to be Jareth's castle. The goblin king himself hurried down the hallway, and disappeared into a room. Sarah followed.

                "Madriel, you great idiot, you were right!" he suddenly shouted. In another moment, the air seemed to vibrate, and the white king stood in front of Jareth. 

                "I must be dreaming," Madriel said, "for I thought I heard the goblin king tell me that I was correct." Jareth smirked, for once treating his comrade civilly. "And what, dear friend, could have happened, to make king of ice begin to melt?" 

                "Not even you can annoy me today," Jareth answered, grinning. "For I have fallen in love with the most beautiful and stubborn mortal in all the aboveground." Despite the mixed compliment, Sarah felt her heart lurch at his declaration. Madriel was grinning and flickering in and out. Jareth was nearly bursting with pride. "Look," Jareth continued. He lifted a hand and formed a crystal. Within its depths, the two monarchs and the one unseen girl watched a 16 year old Sarah as she fought through the goblin city, alternately protecting and being protected by her three labyrinth friends. "Look at her determination," Jareth was continuing. "When she reaches my castle, I shall tell her what she has won. Her dreams, a place at my side, as my queen. Everything she has always wanted. If she only loves me, I shall be her slave." The king grinned at Madriel, sharing this news with the only friend he had. 

                Sarah turned her head. She knew what came next, knew the horrible mistake she had made. The world tilted and flashed past, bringing her to the edge of the world, the edge of her fantasy existence. She watched herself as she faced the goblin king. Watched him offer her whatever her heart desired. Why couldn't she have seen that the child was already won? The intimidating king bared his heart to her. He wanted only her love, her obedience, and everything she had ever longed for would be delivered to her. He wanted the only thing that she couldn't give. Power over her.

                With an idly spoken phrase, the world tumbled. Sarah tumbled with it, the flashes before her now slowing. Jareth's look of disappointment, Madriel fading into nothingness, the feelings, such lack of hope. Mrs. Breanon, losing a child to the darkness. The labyrinth itself, groaning in pain as its inhabitants were mercilessly killed. A faceless shadow. A hooded figure. A glowing green emerald, the source of so much pain. Wide eyed, Sarah blinked back tears. Did he hold her responsible for all of this? Such hurt, such hopelessness. The world was still falling, tumbling, she reached out, trying to grasp anything solid. 

                With a thunderous jolt, the world stopped moving. A soft sound, like a crystal breaking, filled the silence. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

*SHOCK* 50 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! I love reading reviews for this story! I was driving to work today and talking away to my car (who knows everything since I talk to it all the time) and managed to figure out the plotline for the rest of the story, so hopefully updates will be quick in coming! Also, anyone feel like contributing to a website? Read my bio for more info!

Pilas- Aww, thanks! Hehe, he's just so easy to love. ;-)

Born-Of-Elven-Blood- Thank you so much! I hope to post as quickly as possible, now that I know exactly where I'm going. This story has been pretty much writing itself, luckily!

Cherokeelady- Thank you! Yes, and you've picked up on another important plot point. Another challenge for Sarah, convincing Jareth that she was too young to understand the full implications of what happened. . . 

draegon-fire- he's definitely not appreciative enough! Hopefully after seeing the glimpse of giddiness in this chapter, Sarah can understand the depth of his hurt. 

Lady of Shallotte- Ha ha, no problem! And thanks! I've actually decided, since your comment, to make Madriel more of an influential character. So thanks so much for the continuing feedback! 

Nekala- I'm so glad that you're getting into it! I'll keep going as soon as possible.

Sarah- Thanks! I hope your computer is feeling better!

Julia- Thank you! Uh oh, typos, huh? I think on that last chapter I finished it at 2am with my eyes half closed, and just wanted to get it posted, so that might explain why. . . I'll try to be more careful in the future!

Jessica White- I'm so glad you like it! I definitely suggest that you read more Labyrinth fan fics, there are so many wonderful ones out there. At the moment I've been reading the ones by Cormak. . . Really excellent writing. So many! And thanks for the input!

*-*-*-*-*-*


	10. Finding Common Ground

Chapter 10- Finding Common Ground

                "I'm sorry!" Sarah shouted, as her eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been chased. And, in fact, she felt that she had been; chased by Jareth's past and feelings toward her. Chased by her past mistakes and future burdens. Focusing on her surroundings, Sarah realized that she was still in Jareth's bedroom. But now, she was alone. 

                Sunlight streamed in through the window. She had no idea how much time had passed; minutes, hours, days. She jumped up, stumbling at first as if intoxicated. Her first thought was of Jareth. The next was of the Breanons, and hope that they had survived the attack by the dark shadows. She had a choice; she could either search out Jareth and confront him about the dreams he had sent her, hopefully beginning the healing process, or she could retreat, find the castle exit, and return to the Breanons, forming a plan from there. She finally decided in favor of the former plan. 

                The first person she ran into, however, was not the goblin king. It was Jareth's diminutive servant, Gragar. 

                "Miss Sarah," the dwarf rasped. "I'd like to thank you for the kindness you paid me the other day." Sarah gave a half smile, and nodded. "King Jareth would have sent me straight to the bog had he known," Gragar continued. 

                "Consider it a gesture of friendship," Sarah told him, smiling downward. "You would have done the same for me." Gragar considered her words for a moment, a scowl crossing his features.

                "I don't believe that his majesty would allow me to be friends with his enemy," the dwarf said quietly. "But when it comes down to it, Miss Sarah, remember that I am on your side." With a small bow, Gragar hurried off.

                "Wait, Gragar!" Sarah called. The dwarf paused, turning to face her. "Where is Jareth?" she asked. 

                "Throne room," Gragar answered, turning and continuing on his way. _That would have helped_, Sarah thought, had she known where the throne room was. 

                An hour later, Sarah had to admit that she was lost beyond recognition. She had begun by trying to find the throne room, but after walking in circles for forty minutes, she had decided to settle for finding her way back to Jareth's chambers, instead. That, she was coming to realize, was also hopeless. The castle was  a labyrinth in itself, and each corridor looked exactly the same. Stairways forced her up and downwards, and would disappear when she turned to use them again. Doors of all shapes and sizes littered the hallways. She had tried a few of them, curious as to what rooms someone like Jareth would possibly need in his castle. Each room was curious, and most of them contained elements of magic. One chamber boasted a full orchestra, instruments which could play themselves, and were visibly agitated at being disturbed by her intrusion. Another was a kind of day care for goblin, human, elven, and other species of children and babies. Two elderly female goblins snapped at Sarah when she entered, telling her to close the door before the children wandered out. 

                At one point, Sarah came across the Escher room that she had found previously, when she had been chasing Toby. As painful memories rushed back to her, she slammed the door, nearly rocking it on its hinges. Even though she knew the room would lead her toward the throne room, she could not handle the twists and turns without being heartbroken. Frustrated, she slumped to the floor in the hallway, biting back the childish words that perfectly described her situation. _It's not fair_, she thought.  

                Wandering down the hallways once more, Sarah found herself at the end of a hallway, with a huge, elaborately carved door guarding against further entrance. Taking a deep breath, Sarah turned the doorknob, and gently pushed the door open. 

                "Miss Sarah!" A small voice shouted. In another moment, Sarah found herself looking into a small pair of brilliant blue eyes.  

                "Miriam?" Sarah looked up in shock and saw Dorian, also smiling softly at her, and Mr. Breanon with Meril in his arms. "You're okay! Wait, where's Mrs. Breanon?" Sarah's relief turned into concern at the missing Breanon matriarch. The gazes of each of the Breanons turned sad, and Miriam whimpered softly, turning toward her brother. 

                "She tried to follow you, into the shadow," Mr. Breanon answered, failing to hide the bitterness in his voice. "King Madriel tried to tell her that you were on your own journey, to restore balance to the underground, but she was determined to help you, save you from the shadow. In the morning, she was gone." Tears were streaming down Miriam's face, who held tightly to both her father and brothers' hands. 

                "But she might still be okay, right?" Sarah asked, grasping for any bit of hope.

                "Unlikely," Mr. Breanon answered, keeping his voice low. "The shadow is not in the habit of leaving survivors. I must say that we are all quite surprised to see _you_ still alive." Sarah blinked back tears. How could she convince Jareth to embrace the light with so much darkness surrounding them? "I've come to the castle to seek refuge for my children," Mr. Breanon continued. "There are ancient goblins who watch over the little ones here, and can take over Meril's care. Dorian has been accepted as an apprentice to the stable master. My sister works in the kitchens here, and will be able to assume responsibility for Miriam. I cannot provide a home and food for us all; I'm afraid this is the only solution." Sarah could see that, despite his rough demeanor, Mr. Breanon was fighting emotion at losing his children. 

                "Can I help?" Sarah asked softly. She tried to look strong, for the sake of the children.

                "I think you've helped enough," Mr. Breanon answered. "We'll thank you to be on your way." Feeling the sting of rejection, and extreme guilt at the disappearance and likely death of Mrs. Breanon, Sarah turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She wandered back down a hallway, tears blinding her vision. 

*-*-*-*

                "Sarah has returned to the castle," Hoggle reported, half-excitedly. He was still suspicious of the cloaked man, but figured that he had the underground's best intentions at heart. 

                "You have a high regard for Miss Sarah, don't you, Hoggle?" Grishnak rasped, examining the dwarf with hidden eyes. 

                "She's my. . .  my friend," Hoggle answered, baring his heart to the evil man.   

                "Well," Grishnak hissed, trying to sound comforting, "best that you hurry on your task then, Master Hoggle. Sarah will be agitated with her situation, and is in more danger every moment that the king possesses that piece of emerald. You don't want harm to come to Sarah, do you, Hoggle?" 

                "'Course not," Hoggle answered. He looked at his shoes, and then up at the man's cloaked face. "I'll try to get it tonight."

                "Good," Grishnak answered. "You are a true hero, Hoggle."

*-*-*-*

                Sarah opened a door and was greeted by the smell of tomatoes, garlic and fresh cooked bread. Her stomach rumbled as she examined the contents of the room. This seemed to be the castle kitchens; about ten goblin women with bandanas covering their heads were busy cooking. Some stirred large pots over the long fireplace that occupied the north end of the room; others were kneading or rolling out dough with a rolling pin. One woman was chopping vegetables, another peeling potatoes, a third basting what looked like chicken. 

                Throwing caution aside, Sarah decided to talk to the women within.

                "Please," she ventured, "I'm very lost. I wonder if I could help you, in return for some food?" A few of the women smiled up at her, one answered.

                "You need not help us, Lady Sarah," she answered. "Here, have some bread and jam." The woman cut a thick slice of steaming bread, and handed Sarah a kind of wooden jar with a gooey substance within it. 

                "Thank you," Sarah said, accepting the food, "but I insist on helping when I've finished." She munched on the bread, trying to make it last by eating it slowly, but failing when she realized how hungry she was. When she had finished, a woman directed her toward a washbasin, which she used, and then Sarah hovered, trying to figure out where she could be of help. 

                "I suppose you could stir this pot," a woman rasped, directing Sarah toward a cauldron on the fire. "Take care not to get singed." Despite the warning, Sarah was not used to being in dresses. Within ten minutes, the hem of her dress was in flames. Shouting, the goblin women brought a pitcher of water, and eventually got the fire out. Sarah, however, was cast from the room. 

                "I'm sorry," she cried as the door shut behind her. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she turned from the room. She was not left alone in misery however; the goblin king, in intimidating glory, stood before her, scowling at her appearance. As well he might, she thought; the bottom of her dress was burned, she had red eyes from crying, and she was absolutely miserable with guilt and mourning. "I'm sorry," she echoed to him, her voice coming out weak and vulnerable. 

                "What new torment have you been bringing to my castle, Sarah?" the goblin king asked, raising one eyebrow. Sarah looked downward, biting back tears, willing her strength of will to return to her, but not succeeding. She was overwhelmed. She raised her eyes to Jareth's, desperation filling her eyes. Without knowing why, she stepped toward him, tentatively rested her head on his chest, and rested her hands on his waist. She trembled, silent sobs wracking her, afraid of the man she was trying to take comfort from, but fearing a complete breakdown more. After a moment, a hand rested upon her head, and another gently held her to him. 

                Jareth looked down at the sobbing girl he held in his arms. How did she continue to leave him defenseless? He was using all the strength he possessed to keep her at arm's length, and still she managed to haunt him. Wrinkling his brow, he decided to give her this one moment of comfort before distancing himself from her once more. He couldn't help but notice the silkiness of the strands beneath his touch. . . 

                When, long minutes later, he could feel her calming, Jareth released Sarah. He backed himself against the wall and took a breath to compose himself. 

                "Th- thank you," Sarah whispered, not yet able to look him in the eye. 

                "Because of this new turn of events," Jareth said, "your status has been altered. We will discuss this at a later time."

                "The dreams," Sarah began, "I wanted to talk to you about them," Jareth's expression grew grim. 

                "There's nothing to talk about," he voiced. "You have been made aware of the consequences your decisions have brought about. The underground has moved on, but not without scars. The Breanons informed me of your roll in their loss." New hurt struck Sarah's heart at his words. "To make reparations," Jareth continued, "you shall continue aiding Master Dorian and Mistress Miriam with their studies, in between working for me. As you already know, Miriam has a place in the kitchens, and Dorian in the stables. You shall assist in the children's ward. You are already acquainted with young Meril. You shall sleep in the servants' quarters, and eat with them as well." Suddenly remembering her quest, Sarah spoke up, tentatively. 

                "Jareth," she ventured, "how will I be able to make reparations to you?" The monarch tilted his head at this inquiry.

                "What?" he asked, startled. 

                "I don't know how to convince you that I was too young and immature the last time I was here to fully understand the implications of what you were offering me," she began. "But I understand the hurt it has caused you, and what that has meant for the underground. As I said before, I have fallen in love with you. I don't expect you to return my sentiments. But, perhaps," she faltered, trying to read his gaze, "Perhaps we could try to get to know each other. Become friends?" The goblin king chuckled coldly at her request. 

                "Such dependence upon others, Sarah," he mocked. "You certainly have changed." He turned from her for a moment, then faced her once more, exhaustion creeping into his eyes. "Alright," he agreed. "I will allow you to meet with you every evening for one hour. In that time, we will be civil, and will engage in conversation." Sarah nodded, accepting the terms. Jareth cursed himself for being so weak. This was not the way to keep her at arm's length! 

                "I- I have one more request," Sarah stated. Jareth looked annoyed, at the very least.

                "Again, Sarah, I am exhausted from living up to your expectations," he voiced. Meekly, Sarah met his gaze.

                "I know, but I- I'm lost. Could you please give me a hint as to where I am?" Biting back a laugh, the goblin king masked his amusement with annoyance. Snapping his fingers in the air, Sarah disappeared. 

                If she ever got out, she was going to kill him, Sarah swore, holding her hands in front of her nose. Despite her love for him, it was not in her nature to turn a blind eye to his manipulations. The bog of eternal stench was no less odorous than she had remembered it. Carefully picking her way among the rocks, she watched her steps with deadly accuracy so as not to land in the cursed water. 

                "Sir Didymus!" she called desperately, closing her mouth immediately to guard against the stench. She called again, looking around frantically for the destroyed bridge. 

                "My lady?" A small, high voice called quietly from somewhere ahead of her. Almost immediately, a small, furry body was in front of her, jumping in excitement. "My lady! You have returned!" Smiling for the first time that day, Sarah embraced her friend, so happy to see a familiar face that she could have cried. 

                "Sir Didymus, I'm so glad to see you!" Sarah cried. 

                "My lady, you must come and greet my brother, Sir Ludo!" The small mammal grabbed her hand in his paw, and, despite being so small, dragged her toward the remains of the bridge. 

                "Sarah, Sarah back!" A familiar tone met her ears, and she saw her gigantic friend, donning a ridiculous hat which mimicked the one that Didymus wore. Laughing, Sarah hugged the beast, and sighed in relief. Perhaps fate had not been so cruel sending her here, after all. Despite her joy, however, she had to once again cover her nose, and was surprised that Ludo, who previously had not been able to stand the smell of the bog, was able to withstand it quite easily. 

                "You can't smell the bog, Ludo?" she asked quietly. Ludo looked confused for a moment, then recognition lighted his eyes. 

                "Jareth friend. Made Ludo magic so he could guard rock bridge with brother." Sarah glanced at the bog where the bridge had been, and noticed that the rock bridge Ludo had invoked so long ago still remained.

                "Oh, so it's a spell," she acknowledged. "Ludo, Didymus, I'm so glad to see you, but I'm afraid that I must get out of this bog!" She pleaded with her friends.

                "Of course, m'lady!" Didymus chimed up. "Let us lead the way."  

*-*-*-*

Hoggle crept toward Jareth's bedroom, trying not to tremble as he considered the task before him. Cautiously, he reached for the doorknob, and was about to turn it when a voice interrupted him.

"Hoggle, what are you doing?" It was the King's head assistant, Gragar.

"Eh, nothing, nothing at all," Hoggle lied. He struggled to keep his manner calm. I's lost is all, and I thought this was a hallway connected to the entrance. . ." Gragar smirked. He didn't know what his fellow dwarf was up to, but was sure it had something to do with Sarah's arrival.   
                "Sarah is staying in the servants quarters," Gragar stated.

"Sarah? Oh!" Hoggle answered, relieved. "Thank you, Master Gragar, Please, uh, don't tell Jareth I was lookin' for her." Gragar nodded, smiling, as Hoggle backed away from the bedroom door and down the hallway. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

I've started to realize that I'm missing some people with reviews; I've been going by emails that tell me when people review, but I think that I've missed some people that way. I apologize if I've skipped you and haven't responded; I am so happy that you are enjoying my story, and the reviews are all so very wonderful!

kober- Thank you so much! I'm glad that in your opinion I've kept him in character. I've had to stop and watch the movie a bunch of times just to make sure that I have kept him true to my original interpretation of him.

Anime-Moon-girl16- Aw, thanks! Hopefully this chapter was just as good!

Neoshipper- Thanks! Yes, he's not going to be able to let her win so easily this time. She's wounded his pride and he's going to keep her away from him as much as he can, which makes her job harder!

Cherokeelady- Wow, twice! What a compliment! Yes, although I'm not sure that it's so much that he's opening himself up as showing her the damage she's caused. I'm not going to say much more because it would spoil the ending. ;-) Haha, more heated words to come! Thanks!

Zabella- Thank you so much!

Daydreaming beauty- Thanks, I'm glad that you are still enjoying it!

Silver Space- It means so much that you've reviewed though! Thanks for the compliment!

The Lady of Shallotte- Hehe, well thank you! And sorry. . . hopefully I'm not keeping you in suspense for TOO long. 

Draegon-fire- Yes, now things are finally explained a little bit. He's given her the opportunity to get to know him now, although it's not going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination!

Phoebemoon- I agree. He's got some major bitterness going on. Hopefully though, he'll show his soft side soon enough. ;-)

Lost Angel- Thanks so much!

Xaviere Jade- First of all, I've been reading your story, and it's amazing! Wonderful interpretation. Yes, I've realized that I tend to start slow and build up, even within chapters; hopefully it's not too slow and confusing though; with practice I hope I'll get better at starting off with a bang. Thanks so much for the constructive feedback! 

Neva- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

*-*-*-*-*-*


	11. If You Say Run, I'll Run With You

Chapter 11- If You Say Run, I'll Run With You

(Sorry about the delay, you guys! I know this is shorter than normal, I'll make the next longer, I promise.)

                Four hours later, Sarah stood at the gates to Jareth's castle, fuming. She had dismissed her friends with many hugs and thanks for their help, and now focused her rage at the man who was responsible for her latest wanderings. From this point, she knew her way. She muscled the castle doors open and stepped inside the castle. She veered to the right and followed a hallway into a room that she could hear before she could see. The goblin king lounged in his grotesque stone throne, smirking at his minions, who idiotically played beneath his feet. When he saw Sarah standing in the doorway, regarding him angrily, he smirked even more.

                "Did you enjoy your little journey?" he asked, leaving his throne and standing akimbo in front of her. Sarah walked right up to the king of the goblins, and smacked him. She fumed, unable to back her actions up with words. Stunned, Jareth looked down at her. "Is this how my generosity is rewarded?" He snapped.

                "Don't talk to me about generosity!" Sarah shouted at him. "I've done everything you've asked of me, bared my heart and soul to you, and you send me where? To the bog of stench!" Jareth circled her, trying to unnerve her, but the woman was simply too angry. 

                "You asked to know where you were," Jareth stated simply. "I answered your plea. And, in another gesture of generosity, I allowed you to see your friends along the way." 

                "I'm tired," Sarah said, finally giving up the battle. "I'm tired of apologizing for something that happened when I was just a child. I'm tired of trying to convince you of my feelings. If you aren't going to try and give me a chance, you might as well send me back aboveground. I'm certainly doing no good down here." She sighed, and cast her eyes downward. Internally, she was holding her breath. She half expected to be whisked back home in a flash of light. Instead, the goblin king was looking down at her lowered head, fighting an internal battle. He pondered his situation, knowing that the closer he got to Sarah, the harder it would be to let go. 

                "I'm. . . sorry," he finally allowed. Sarah's head snapped up.

                "What?" she said, confused. All the anger within her had been replaced with confusion.

                "Don't make me repeat myself, Sarah," he replied. Sarah looked into Jareth's dark eyes, and realized that a small battle had been won. 

                "Alright," she answered, accepting what he had offered her. Jareth broke eye contact and turned toward his throne. 

                "Today I will show you where to find the rooms of the castle that you will be needing during your time here. Tomorrow you can start working." He turned toward the door to the room. With a wave of his hand, the door opened, and he strode outside. Without any further cue, and not keen on being lost in the castle for hours once again, Sarah followed him. 

                She had expected him to show her the rooms within the castle, but Jareth was heading out a pair of large doors to the outdoors. Sarah hurried after him, trying to look about her and memorize the path they were taking. A wooded area surrounded the castle. At the entrance to the forest was a small outbuilding, a stable. Understanding dawned. 

                "Are these the stables where Dorian Breanon will be working?" Sarah asked, gazing up at Jareth. 

                "Yes." He replied simply. "You will aid Master Dorian with his studies first thing every morning." Sarah watched not Jareth, now, but the stables they were approaching. The building was long, enough to hold quite a few horses, Sarah thought. A corral surrounded a field next to the building. Jareth entered the stables with the stature of a. . . well, king. He exuded self-confidence as he moved forward. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she entered. There were so many horses housed there!

Sarah had no idea about horses, but appreciated the beauty of the animals. They were obviously well cared for, and their coats shone in the sunlight that trickled through broken boards in the barn. Sarah stroked the muzzle of the horse nearest to her. The animal whickered softly.

"That's Owl," Jareth explained. Sarah grinned, thinking of the white horse's likeness to a certain barn owl. "You will, eventually, be riding her," Jareth continued. "My horse is right here. Aren't you?" He turned to a black horse who had already begun to nuzzle her master. Smirking at her, Jareth held out a palm, and willed a large sugar cube to fill it. The horse, not surprised in the least at the gesture, gobbled up the sugar. Her tail twitched from side to side and she butted Jareth with her head, obviously looking for more treats. Jareth laughed. "That's all you get, little one." He patted her nose and led her out of the stall. "Her name is Sarah," Jareth said, not meeting his companion's eyes. A bit of hope materialized within Sarah's soul. Was this a rare glimpse into the soul of the goblin king?

"They're wonderful," Sarah admitted, breathlessly. Her eyes were large as Jareth messed with some tackle on a wall.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Jareth asked. Sarah's head snapped up. He hadn't asked her to spend time with him, had he?

"No," she answered, regretfully, "I've never ridden before. I'd fall." The goblin king smiled at her admitted weakness. He cleared his throat, and paused for a moment.

"You can ride with me," he answered. "She won't harm you." He patted the nose of the equestrian Sarah, and glanced curiously at the human one. 

"Alright," Sarah agreed cautiously. This might be a small step, but it was one she wouldn't let escape. Jareth placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, turning her toward the animal. He lifted her by the waist, and, with a gasp, she had mounted the horse. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she panted, breathless. Whether it was from the exertion or the fact that Jareth had lifted her, she didn't know. Sarah held onto a spur on the saddle, clutching it until her knuckles were white. 

"Relax," Jareth's voice calmed her. He placed a foot in a stirrup and lifted himself up and seated behind her. "This won't hurt." So saying, he placed one arm firmly around her waist, and the other over hers on the saddle. "Here we go," he spoke softly, his breath running along her cheek. The animal began to move out of the stable, and Sarah gasped, falling back against Jareth. He seemed to hold her more tightly, in response to her apprehension. She saw that Jareth held the reins firmly in his grasp; she hadn't even noticed the mechanics of riding the horse until now. 

They started to trot and then canter over green fields. The sun shone brilliantly from overhead. Sarah's hair flowed behind her, and Jareth rested his head near her shoulder to keep it from flowing into his field of vision. Sarah tried to relax, but the idea of the goblin king holding her close to him, and accepting her presence, was more than enough to unnerve her. She looked around her, however, and was in awe of the countryside. Hills and  mountains, lakes and valleys, the underground had it all. Despite her experiences in the more difficult parts of the terrain, the environment surrounding them on the horseback riding tour was amazing and beautiful. 

Sarah held her breath as they approached a stream, way too wide to cross in one stride. The horse showed no signs of slowing, and Jareth made no move to pull up on the reins. In fact, they seemed to be gaining speed, becoming one with the wind. Jareth held Sarah tighter to him, and she felt the warmth of his body as her heart rate increased. In one well-timed jump, Jareth's horse jumped clearly over the stream and landed lightly on the other side. Sarah let out a breath; Jareth's hold on her did not decrease. Sarah cantered into a forest, sunlight trickling through the tree limbs and illuminating the path. 

After riding for what seemed like only moments, they arrived at a small clearing. The steed slowed her pace, and then stopped. Jareth dismounted, still holding the reins to steady her. Sarah swallowed her disappointment at the loss of his embrace. She slid from her namesake and watched Jareth as he tied the reins to a tree. 

"Why did you name her Sarah?" she asked, hoping to gain some insight into the goblin king's heart. 

"She's stubborn, strong-willed," was the answer. Sarah's mouth shut, a comment lost on her tongue. "I have something to show you," Jareth said softly. He led her toward the center of the clearing, where a single tree grew. Upon closer examination, the leaves of the tree were tinged with gold. "This is the tree of immortality," Jareth explained. "If I decide your fate in favor of the underground, you will be allowed to eat a leaf from this tree, and therefore gain immortality. The tree is guarded by an ancient spell; only Madriel and myself would be able to remove its leaves; the two of us already blessed or cursed with life ourselves." Sarah's eyes had grown wide. Immortality! 

"Why would you show me this?" Sarah asked him. She tried to find some answer within his eyes, but could find nothing.

"If some bitter fate should befall me before your 13 months are up," Jareth answered, keeping his tone low and steady, "I want you to find this tree and eat the leaf from it. As the only one to best my labyrinth, you will be responsible for its care, and the care of my goblins. In short, you will be in charge of my kingdom. The power I now control will rest in your hands. You will need the power of immortality as soon as possible." Sarah was speechless at this new information. 

"But nothing will happen to you," she said quietly. His eyes finally met hers.

"If it should," he answered. A moment later, they had mounted again and rode back the way they had come.

*-*-*-*

                From the stables, Jareth led Sarah back to the castle, then to the kitchen. Miriam was not present, although the king assured her that she would normally be in place beside her sister. Sarah recognized the women who had let her help earlier, and apologized profusely. The women looked fearful at Jareth's presence, then relaxed again when they realized that Sarah would be tutoring Miriam, not helping them cook. 

                The last place where the two stopped was the small daycare. This was, Jareth informed her, where she would be spending most of her time from now on. Here is where they found Dorian and Miriam. The girl was holding the baby, unwilling to give him up. Dorian was trying to coax Miriam to give Meril to the women at the daycare, and help her auntie in the kitchens. Sarah smiled at the children when she saw them. Dorian gave her a grim look, and Sarah could tell that he wasn't yet sure about his feelings toward her. Miriam, however, confided instantly in her former companion. 

                "Oh, Miss Sarah," she cried, "they want me to give up Meril. He'll be so afraid with momma gone!" Sarah's heart ached for the girl. 

                "Meril," Sarah began, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, "they don't mean Meril any harm. How about we let him get used to them while you and I are here? I can tell you a story about the aboveground." Meril's eyes grew huge. She had always been curious about Sarah's stories.

                "Okay," the young girl agreed. She reluctantly gave the baby to a smiling woman, then sat with Sarah on some cushions  in a corner. Jareth watched the two with a curious expression.

                "Sarah," he called, "will you be able to find your way to the dining room from here?" Sarah closed her eyes, picturing the route, then nodded. 

                "I think so."

                "Ask a woman here if you cannot remember," Jareth told her. "I have matters to attend to." Sarah nodded. Dorian, no longer needed, glanced at his sister and Sarah, and then left the room as well. Sarah concentrated her attention on Miriam.

                "I'll be here anyways, Miriam, to look after Meril, so he'll know someone." Miriam looked more comfortable with the situation. "Now let me tell you a story about the aboveground."

*-*-*-*-*-*

I need to change the title of this story to 'Thirteen' but I won't do so until it is finished. Here's why; I randomly found this poster with artist's commentary on it, and it completely describes the internal struggle going on in this story. Let me know if you agree; the site is here (broken up again so that it won't lose its formatting): ht tp:// www get! And if you'd ever have Interest in being a beta reader, please let me know!

tessie-fanfic- I'm so glad that mine was the first Labyrinth story you read! There are certainly a lot more that you will love.

Sarah- Oh good! Computers get sick an awful lot, it seems. . . 

Xaviere Jade- Thank you, I'm glad you like my characterization! Don't worry, it won't go too far. . . I'm to fond of the wrench in the works. Another great chapter to Persephone, by the way!

TheCatsPooky- Hehe, don't let him get away! Don't worry, all will be resolved in time. He'll stop being jerky eventually!

Jessica White- *hands Kleenex* Aww, thanks! Don't worry, Sarah won't have to suffer. . . much. . . more. . . 

Cherokeelady- Haha, I'm glad I made you laugh! Thanks!

Draegon-fire- glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, Jareth is not looking out for her at all. . . unfortunately Sarah has to do a lot of the hard work on her own. Again.

Desdemona321- I did! OK! *goes back to writing*

Neoshipper- hehe, glad you like it! Yeah, he's so reluctant to do what's good for him. ;-)

LabyLoverPhx- Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

Crazy_flutist- Thanks for telling me the name of the movie! It was driving me nuts! Lol. . . And thanks for your comments about the story!

Any-mouse- yep, they changed it in Labyrinth, I think it was a play on the old movie. Thanks!

Anime-moongirl16- Thank you!

*-*-*-*-*-*


	12. Under Pressure

Chapter 12- Under Pressure

            "A land full of mortals?" Miriam squealed. Her dimples accented her smile at the pure ridiculousness of the idea. "Miss Sarah, there's no such thing! That's like those tales the elders tell about aero-planes and loco- loco- electric trains. They don't exist, Miss Sarah." The child's wide eyes met hers, as the girl explained this as one might explain to a child about monsters under the bed. "It's in your. . . imagination." Sarah grinned at Miriam, trying to not laugh. 

            "Ah, but in the aboveground, the people don't believe that YOU exist. They think that goblins and elves and dwarves are all fairy tales, made up stories." Miriam's eyes grew even wider at the idea. Then her face broke into a grin, and she laughed.

            "You can't fool me, Miss Sarah. I know you're just teasing me." Laughing in exasperation, Sarah tickled the girl until she ran around the room, laughing wildly. Sarah sighed contentedly. This wasn't so bad. Despite her guilt about Mrs. Breanon, Sarah thought that she could learn to live in the castle, taking on the tasks that the goblin king had set for her. 

            After Miriam had expended some energy, she sat as Sarah began to go over lessons with her. At the Breanons, they had been covering mathematics. Luckily, the same rules applied in the underground as did aboveground. Miriam was exceptional at multiplication, although she struggled with long division. Sarah smiled; she had been the same way in school. Miriam was a dedicated child, and tried very hard, despite her difficulties. 

            Although there were those who were afraid of or angry with her, Sarah also had some allies in the castle. The women at the daycare took an almost instant liking to her. She found out that the daughter of Gragar, the head dwarf, was one of the charges of the service. Mia was a small, light haired dwarf. Despite her wrinkled appearance, she sported rosy cheeks and a small red nose. In short, she was adorable. 

            Sarah had been unofficially placed in charge of Mia, as well as the two Breanon children. Miriam would help her aunt in the mornings, while the kitchen staff cooked breakfast for his majesty, then would join Meril and Sarah in the daycare for her lessons. After they were finished, she had a short recess, and then rejoined her aunt to assist with the goblin king's dinner. Sarah found that her charges thrived on having a set schedule.

            Miriam was, of course, completely accepting of Sarah. Meril took to her easily, as well. Dorian was the one wild card. Sarah couldn't tell whether his bleak attitude toward her was due to his age or any amount of bitterness toward her because of his mother's disappearance. Sarah couldn't blame him; she had been furious at the world when her mother had left her, long ago, and again when her father had died. She could understand the emotions associated with losing someone that you love.

            During the evenings, Sarah spent one hour with the goblin king. Most of the hour was spent enjoying an amazing dinner, set out by the kitchen staff. Each meal seemed to outdo the last. Sarah tried to concentrate on her meal, but always became distracted by the man sitting near her. Dinner conversation was always sparse, consisting of Sarah's reports on her day and what goings-on she had observed. After dinner, they would walk through the corridors of the castle, and Sarah was able to explore some of the castle rooms. They would watch a full play performed by goblin children, or watch the stars moving in a room that was a kind of magical planetarium.  Sarah enjoyed these strolls, but they always seemed to end too quickly. Jareth would bid her goodnight, and disappear.

            Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus would pay her occasional visits. In the beginning, they were short visits, where Hoggle would look over his shoulder apprehensively, waiting for Jareth to fling them into the bog of stench. But as the months ran by, her friends would stay and talk with her longer, sometimes even venturing inside the daycare and helping her chase around miniscule people. 

            As the months continued to pile up, Sarah noticed that Hoggle also became more agitated. She could tell that something was bothering him, but he wouldn't confide in her, or in anyone. When she asked him about it, he simply claimed that he was tired from a long day of caretaking in the gardens surrounding the labyrinth. Sarah had her suspicions that something was going on, but simply nodded, accepting that her friend would tell all when he was ready. 

            Sarah enjoyed her visits with her friends, and even enjoyed helping Dorian and Miriam with their studies. On occasion, she was permitted to ride horseback through the countryside on Owl, the horse that Jareth had designated for her. With the underground wind blowing through her hair, Sarah could wish for nothing else. 

            Her pride and joy, however, was baby Meril. As he grew, month by month, he learned to pull himself along the ground with his arms, and then to crawl, hunching his little bottom in the air and moving his hands and knees. Most of the time his ultimate destination was a pile of blocks that another child had painstakingly stacked, or a piece of fruit that a child had left within reach; other times it was Sarah herself, and the bracelets and necklace that she wore. Everything seemed to be fair game for his mouth. Sarah felt she had a full time job just keeping watch over him and making sure he didn't choke on a newfound treasure. 

            Summer in the underground turned to fall. The wind became colder, and the sun gave off a yellowish glare instead of its pure white light. The labyrinth, too, seemed to shift with the season. When Sarah would watch it from a window high in the castle, she could see it shedding its greenery, and bright colors fading to yellow and brown.  It had been 6 and a half months already; she was halfway through her trial period in the underground. She felt that she had made some progress with Jareth, and had not caused much more aggravation since the disappearance of Mrs. Breanon. Sighing hopefully, she focused on the children who had become her world. 

            Because of the change in the weather, Sarah's horseback rides had become less frequent. She spent the same amount of time with Dorian in the stables, going over his studies, but they would walk the horses, not ride them, and then comb the shivering animals. Without being able to talk about the animals, Sarah's conversations with Dorian suffered. Finally, one night, she convinced him to walk with her along the edge of the forest, to talk.

            "I lost both of my parents, Dorian, I know how you feel." Sarah looked at the boy with sympathy in her eyes. 

            "I know," Dorian answered, looking down sullenly, "I just get so angry, at everyone. Why her? She never did anything to anyone. . ." 

            "I know," Sarah agreed, placing a hand on Dorian's shoulder. "The first time I visited this land, I learned an important lesson that I will never forget. As much as we might want it to, life is never fair. But in the long run, although we hate to hear it and can't see it happening, those experiences make us stronger. We build defenses against the bad things and learn to accept the good things more easily." Dorian had nodded, and Sarah felt that their relationship had changed for the better. 

Over time, Dorian slowly warmed back up to Sarah. His studies were now in subjects that Sarah was unfamiliar with, such as Underground History. She read as many books as she could about the subject, but could see that Dorian was way ahead of her, having grown up with the stories and history of his home. One night, she journeyed toward the castle's library on a quest to find the answer to a question Dorian had asked her. As she walked through the halls, she thought about her new life. 

            Miriam had turned 9 the week before. Sarah had rallied her friends together and held an impromptu birthday party for her. They managed to find sweets and small trinkets to give the girl. Miriam had been overjoyed. Even Dorian had grinned at the antics of the hyperactive Sir Didymus and the goblins that the children and Sarah had befriended. Sarah smiled happily at the memory. She strolled down the castle corridors, blessed with a rare hour before she was to meet the goblin king for dinner. Picking her way through the now familiar hallways, she halted in front of a large set of glass and wooden doors. Pushing one open, she entered the castle library.

            Sarah had always been fond of books and reading. She was able to lose herself easily in other worlds and ways of thinking. The books in the castle library ranged from histories of the underground and magical creatures, to fantastic stories packed with action and suspense. Whenever she could, Sarah would retreat to the library, reading what she could and learning more than she'd ever thought possible about the underground. 

Trailing a finger along the book shelves, Sarah read the book titles to herself. Each leather bound story offered insight into her new environment and companions. Choosing an interesting looking volume, Sarah found a comfortable recliner, and situated herself there, snuggling into the book. As the light outside the window dimmed into evening, she lost herself on the grassy moors of a not so far away place. 

*-*-*

            It was now or never, Hoggle thought. Jareth was sprawled on his throne, eyes closed in slumber. The castle healer, Wen, had confided once about a spell she would weave to help his majesty sleep. It calmed his mind and helped him to travel deeply into the land of dreams, she had said. Hoggle had acted indifferent, which only encouraged the woman to speak. She had told him the ingredients needed for the powder, as well as the words that must be muttered as they touched the monarch's brow. 

            Now, emerging from the shadows, Hoggle held up a pouch of the fine powder that he had created. Holding some in his hand, he rehearsed the words in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he crept toward the sleeping king, and, whispering the words as best he could, he blew the contents of the pouch over the king. Instantly, Jareth's brow relaxed. He was emerged now in dreams. Replacing the pouch upon his belt, Hoggle reached up and maneuvered the amulet over Jareth's head. Holding his breath, Hoggle finally was able to remove it and placed it in his pocket. 

            He wouldn't give it right to Grishnak, he had decided. He would wait and see if Sarah was returning to the aboveground before giving such a powerful gem to the hooded man. As quietly as possible, Hoggle left the throne room, wondering where he had finally found the courage to take on such dangerous adventures. 

*-*-*

            Jareth wasn't in the dining room when she arrived. Sarah had purposely worn an emerald dress, which she knew brought out her eyes. She had caught Jareth staring at her more than once when she wore the outfit, and thought that it might jump start whatever he was suppressing within his heart.

            After twenty minutes of waiting, Sarah searched out Jareth's throne room, and finally found him, fast asleep. She smiled softly as she watched his features. He looked so innocent and helpless, lying there, lost in his dreams. Then she frowned. Sleeping past dinner was not like him; he was very strict when it came to control over his schedule and behavior. Sarah approached him, feeling relief over seeing the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She noticed that something seemed different about him; most likely it was the effect of his intimidation being diminished, because of his slumbering state, but she couldn't shake the feeling, and couldn't put her finger on what it was. 

            Deciding not to invoke his anger at waking him, Sarah found a heavy blanket nearby, and draped it over the sleeping man. Realizing that he would not see her in the forest colored gown, she swallowed disappointment. She bravely stepped toward him, and reluctantly placed a small kiss upon his forehead before leaving the room and heading back to the daycare. 

*-*-*

            Sarah rocked softly with Meril in her arms. She hummed a lullabye that she remembered her mother singing to her, in the early parts of her childhood. Meril's eyes fluttered and then closed. Already, Sarah thought, he was growing; soon he would be walking around on his chubby little legs, and giving the other children a run for their money. Rocking softly, the long days finally caught up with her, and Sarah fell into slumber, still holding Meril gently. 

            As she slept, a shadow fell upon the room. This shadow, however, had a solid form, and hands to steal the baby that slept within Sarah's arms. Softly, the shadow's owner crept from the room, closing the door gently behind it. Stealing a child from within the goblin king's very castle, now THAT was an accomplishment, the thief thought, as he escaped without incident from the castle. 

            From a doorway, a boy gasped, having witnessed the kidnapping of the child. He had not called out, despite his connection to the baby. Fear and apprehension kept him silent. Surely blame would not be cast upon the sleeping woman. He would keep silent, the boy vowed, and darted away into the castle. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

I'm happier with this chapter than I was with the last one. What do you think?

Phoebemoon- so glad you like it! 

Neoshipper- Haha, yes, I thought naming the horse Sarah was just this sweet thing for him to do. . . but it made it very difficult to write around. And let me know if you want to do the beta reader thing! 

Cherokeelady- Yes, we are nearing the end, and loose ends are being tied up! (Although I can't help creating new ones. . .) Thanks so much for the compliments!

Draegon-fire- and, once again, as soon as they get closer, I mix things up on you. *blush* sorry! Lol. . . 

Illaona- Thank you so much for all the chapter reviews! I'm amazed that you think my story's a tear jerker. . . that's quite a compliment! Thank you!

Sarah-  haha, no problem! I'll be posting the next chapter soon. It's almost completely written already!

PED-Sarah- Thank you! I definitely will!

Desdemona321- Hopefully that was a bit quicker this time! :- )

Jessica White- Thank you! And thanks for reading my other stories, also! Hoggle again in this chapter; hopefully he realizes what's going on before it's too late!

Diamond- Aw, thanks so much!

*-*-*-*-*-*


	13. As the World Falls Down

Chapter 13- As The World Falls Down

*Sorry it took so long, guys! I had such trouble writing the middle of this chapter.*

            Sarah was trying very hard not to panic, but was failing miserably. 

            "It's all my fault!" she wailed. Some of the women from the daycare were trying to comfort her, but they all shared the same thought. As soon as his majesty found out about this, the girl's future would be settled. One woman tried to console Sarah while asking the same questions she had heard for the past three hours. 

            "Are you sure you had him in your arms when you fell asleep?"

            "Yes, I'm sure! I was rocking him."

            "Was the door open? Did you hear anything?"  
            "No, I couldn't, It was closed. . ."

            "You didn't see the face of the one who stole him?"  
            "No, I told you, I was asleep, I didn't know he was gone until I woke. . ." At this, Sarah started bawling once more, and the woman patted her on the back. 

            "Right unfortunate turn of events," she was saying to another woman.

            Sarah tried to remember the events of the night, tried to think back to her dreams, sounds, anything that would have been a clue to the baby's disappearance. She had been humming the lullaby, singing softly to Meril, thinking about how much he'd grown, how he'd be walking soon. . . then nothing. No clues as to where the baby had disappeared. She had woken up hours later, empty handed and panicked. At first thinking that the daycare women had taken him and put him to bed, she had woken them and questioned them all, but no one had seen the baby since she had taken him to rock him to sleep.

            "Shouldn't have trusted a mortal with an immortal baby," said a woman, under her breath. 

            "Not the girl's fault, I just hope they catch the rogue who did this!" another cried. Sarah was tired of crying; she was becoming numb to the situation. Who would want to steal a baby? When she had ventured to the underground, she had imagined it free of the criminal temptations that plagued her own world. Apparently, she had been mistaken. 

            "Go get ready," the first woman suggested. "They'll be wanting to summon you, to decide how to handle the situation. Best look your best, dear." Nodding, Sarah left the room and wandered in the direction of her chambers. On her way, she ran into Gragar. The dwarf gave her a sympathetic look. 

            "I's heard what 'appened," Gragar said. "Awful string of luck, Miss. I'm 'fraid I can't help you, but I wish I could." Sarah tried to give a small smile. 

            "Thank you, Gragar, I know you would. Have you seen Hoggle or Didymus?" She felt that she could use her old friends more than ever right now.

            "Aye, they're waiting for you, outside your chambers, miss." Sarah smiled another thank you, and headed toward her room. Gragar watched as she retreated, her posture slumped, and manner defeated. It was a shame, the dwarf thought. She had such a wild and free spirit. How had she been knocked down so far? Shaking his head, disgusted with the situation, Gragar walked toward the throne room. 

            "MY LADY!" Sarah was almost toppled by a diminutive animal who donned a cap with a feather in it. She smiled dejectedly, embracing her friend. 

            "Oh Didymus," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "I've really done it this time." The small creature looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. 

            "There must be _something we can do," he asserted. Sarah shook her head._

            "I was responsible. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I deserve to be thrown back aboveground." Sarah lost the battle against her emotions, and tears began to fall down her flushed face.  "Poor little Meril, he must be so scared," she said, then stopped suddenly. "Oh my god. I've done it again." Didymus looked confused. Sarah's eyes grew wide, and she sank to the floor. 

            "I don't understand, my lady." The small protector placed a paw in her palm. 

            "When I wished Toby away," Sarah sobbed, "I didn't even think. . . only after my actions had hurt him, did I realize how scared he must have been. . ." She was completely distraught now, and buried her face in her hands. Hoggle entered the room, and saw his weeping friend. 

            "Sarah, what's the matter?" The dwarf's heart broke at the thought that anything could cause her pain. Sarah simply cried, venting all the emotions that she had felt since stepping foot onto underground soil. "The kitchen staff, the staff of the castle, everyone thinks that things will turn out alright," Hoggle said, patting her shoulder and trying his best to be comforting. " No one believes that you will be sent back to the aboveground. His majesty is quite fond of you, you know. . ." This only made Sarah raise a tearstained face, to look forlornly at her friend. 

            "If you were king, Hoggle, and a subject was responsible for the loss of one of your subjects, due to negligence, would you not punish them?" Sarah asked. 

            "Well, I suppose, but maybe if the circumstances. . ." 

            "It's no use," Sarah interrupted. "I've no hope left." 

            "You do," Hoggle argued. "You do have hope, I've taken on a responsibility which will lead to something. . . something good, Sarah." This declaration caused Sarah to pause, wondering at her well meaning friend.

            "What do you mean?" she asked. 

            "Don't you worry, missy," Hoggle continued, his posture straightening a bit with importance. "I've got the situation under control." Sarah smiled tearfully at the dwarf and gave his hand a squeeze.

            "Alright," she answered, allowing a small ray of hope to enter her heart. 

In the throne room, another dwarf stood, hoping to have the situation under control. Gragar, the king's head dwarf, stood resolutely in front of the throne. 

            "It's not her fault, she's never shown a moment's worry where the children are concerned," Gragar was arguing. "I trust my little one to her, and to be honest, Mia has quite taken to the girl. All of the women in the daycare agree, sir." Jareth sat, back straight, an unyielding expression taking over his features.

            "Take heed who you defend, master dwarf," Jareth warned him. "The _girl_ is in fact a woman, who has full knowledge of where her responsibility lies. Since the moment she graced the underground with her presence, she has been a liability. You have a choice; either agree with me and continue to be able to feed and shelter your family, or disagree and face the bog of stench. What will it be?" Watching the anger in his sovereign's face, Gragar knew better than to tempt his wrath. He had seen goblins whisked away to the nether regions of the labyrinth for lesser sins. Bowing his head, Gragar backed from the room.

            "As always, your majesty, your opinion is mine as well." As he retreated, he saw shadows once again cover Jareth's features. 

An hour later, Sarah was summoned from the room, to report in Jareth's throne room. Her stomach sank as she realized that she would be held accountable for the baby's disappearance. Such sadness she had caused this family! It would have been better if she'd never met them at all, Sarah thought. As depression set in, she forced herself to venture toward Jareth's throne room. When she entered, she saw Jareth, sitting regally in his stone throne, Miriam and Dorian sitting on a bench to Jareth's right hand side, and Mr. Breanon standing before the king.

Miriam was whimpering softly, and looking back and forth between her father, Sarah and Jareth. Dorian was whispering something softly to her, obviously trying to console his sister. Sarah's heart ached for them both, and wanted nothing more than to give them a hug and tell them that everything would be alright. But everything would not be alright. Thanks to her. 

            "I demand that the one responsible be punished!" Mr. Breanon was shouting. Jareth's eyes had grown cold and unfeeling. Again wondering at the strange circumstances that had forced her to love this man, she shrugged off a feeling of fear. She had faced the king before, and would do so again. 

            "Sarah Williams," Jareth began. "You have been accused of negligence where Meril Breanon, son of Cedrith and Lyvian Breanon, is concerned. Do you dispute this charge?"

            "I didn't mean it," Sarah whimpered.

            "Miss Williams," Jareth replied coldly. "I have been told that you fell asleep while watching over young Meril Breanon, and did not awaken when he was kidnapped. Do you wish to dispute this?" All the time the two had spent together melted away. He no longer trusted her. Sarah could have screamed in frustration.

            "No," she said quietly.

            "Then as king of the goblins, I must sentence you," Jareth continued. Mr. Breanon looked on with an expression of smug bitterness. 

            "Wait!" Sarah called, frantically searching the king's eyes for any sign of humanity. "Isn't the person who took Meril responsible for his kidnapping? I loved that child! There's nothing I would ever do to let harm come to him, or any of the Breanons!"

            "Miss Williams," Jareth said again, patiently keeping his temper in check. "Since you've discovered the underground, you've defeated one of its most powerful kings, demanded that I reorder time to meet your every whim, rejected my affections when they were handed you, then complained when I withdrew them. You've been the cause of one death from the shadow due to your careless disobedience, also from this family, and caused havoc wherever you've gone. Now you expect me to overlook an act of complete negligence. Well I will tell you, it will not be done. . ."

            "Stop!" Sarah shouted. The sadness that she had been feeling was slowly transforming. Now, it was a steady anger that was building within her. "Just stop." Jareth's eyes flashed at her defiance. 

            "You dare interrupt me, Sarah? After all that you've done?" He spat the words at her, eyes flashing. 

            "Yes, yes I will interrupt you." Sarah's anger was full fledged now, and she let him have the brunt of it. "I've been through just as much as you have, but I've moved on, instead of becoming bitter and cut off like you have. Haven't you ever made a mistake? Wasn't there ever a time when you were young and didn't understand the full implications of things going on around you? Wouldn't you rather try to open your heart instead of just letting this thing kill people off? What's your problem?" Despite her determination, Sarah's voice wavered at the end, betraying her terrified emotional state. Jareth's eyes flashed with anger.

            "As punishment for your lack of attention toward Meril Breanon," Jareth stated coldly, "You are to be exiled to the black forest for the remainder of your 13 months in the underground. You will have accommodations there, and will be expected to work for your survival. This arrangement does not break the contract between you and I, but we never expect to see you again." His eyes flashed, and Sarah's heart sank as she realized the depth of his anger toward her. With a sneer, he snapped his fingers, and Sarah disappeared. 

*-*-*-*-*

SO sorry for the delay and the length. I was having the worst block writing the middle of this chapter! Hopefully the other chapters will come quickly afterwards. 

AnimeMoonGirl16- Aw, what a compliment, THANKS!

GothicTemptress- I hope that my story continues to meet your expectations! Thanks!

Desdemona321- LOL oh no! *ducks* Well I *was* going to kill him off, but now that I have all these threats of bitings. . . lol just kidding, of course. ;-)

Draegon-fire- Of course he blames her, he's a stupid guy, right? ;-) lol. . . And yes, Dorian is in a pickle right now. We shall see how it all turns out.

Tessie-fanfic- Well I'm pleased to be the first to do so! Thanks! I've actually not seen Kenshin, I've been warned that it's too addicting for my own good. ;-) But I will definitely read your fanfic as soon as I get an opportunity!

Lady of Shallotte- Thanks, and so sorry! I'll TRY so very hard to concentrate and get another chapter out. ;-)

Jessica White- As always, thanks so much for the feedback! I will try not to let you down. ;-)

Diamond- I'm so glad that you are hooked! As strange as that may sound. . . hehe.

Cherokeeelady- Ah, please don't bite me! LoL. . . I promise I won't kill Jareth off. ;-) Glad that you like the suspense! I'll do my best to keep you guessing. And glad you like the responses to the reviews! You guys keep me going, so it's only fair that I let you all know how much you're appreciated!

Ryuu-YOukai- Sorry for the delay! Hopefully I'll do better next time!

Neoshipper- Good luck with the college applications! Glad that you're enjoying what's going on. . . 

Innocent Dreamer- Someone replied I think and said that the name was 'The Bachelor and the Bobbie Soxer.' 

If_666- Thanks for the feedback! Always nice to hear that you like the story from beginning to end; it lets me know how well it's flowing!

Leanna-Marie-Malfoy- I promise to continue!

Breezy- I know. . . *hangs head in shame* I'll try to do better!

Draegon-Fae- Thanks so much! I've emailed you the URL, since I couldn't get it to post correctly. Let me know if you didn't receive the email; I've been having issues emailing aol addresses, for some reason. J

*-*-*-*-*


	14. Faster Than You Can Blink

Chapter 14- Faster Than You Can Blink

            Just like that, Sarah was transported miles away, into a dense forest. A small cottage lie before her. She didn't even have time to consider the emotions that were welling up inside of her before having to deal with reality once more. Realizing her vulnerability at being exposed in the open forest, she tentatively tried the door to the cottage, hoping that the forest's dangers would not extend inside. To her relief, the door opened easily, and the cottage, although covered in a thick layer of dust, seemed livable. 

            After a full hour of exploring the small cottage, and locating the small amount of materials which had been left there, Sarah dropped onto a musty armchair and let tears overcome her. She cried in anger, frustration, disappointment and lovesickness. Letting emotional exhaustion overcome her, she dropped off to sleep, and remained motionless through the night. 

            The next morning, sunlight trickled into the grimy windows. Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Stretching, she reminded herself not to fall asleep in a sitting position ever again. With renewed strength, Sarah roamed around the cottage, determined to survive at all costs. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized that she would have to find food and water before she could try to clean any of the cottage at all. 

            Sarah had noticed a well in the back of the cottage. Venturing outside, she saw that an old but sturdy bucket was positioned on the stones surrounding the well. A well-used rope was attached to the handle of the bucket. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Sarah breathed. She lifted the bucket and found that it was heavier than she would have imagined. Using both hands, she lifted the bucket to the rim of the well. She wrapped the rope around a beam that attached a small roof to the well, hoping to gain some leverage. Using all of her strength, she guided the bucket downward until she heard it splash into the water. Giving it a moment to fill, she then tried to pull it back up through the well shaft. The bucket was so heavy with the water, however, that she was forced to prop one foot against the well in order to have enough leverage to even move the bucket upwards. 

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" The small voice almost caused Sarah to drop the bucket completely. Cursing under her breath, she turned to see who had interrupted her task. She turned to her left, but saw no one. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement to her right. Turning, she caught a glimpse of a tiny bearded man, rushing away into the forest.

"Wait!" Sarah called. Without dropping the bucket, however, she could not chase after the man. Deciding that water to drink was more important than her curiosity, Sarah continued to haul on the bucket, vowing to follow the man later on. After a great deal of struggling, Sarah finally managed to tote the bucket into the cottage. Against the wall of what Sarah took to be the kitchen was an old, wood burning stove and oven. Sarah pulled and pushed the bucket along the stone floor until it rested near the huge black monstrosity. 

"Now to find something to eat," she decided, again venturing outside. After exploring the perimeter of the land where the cottage sat, Sarah discovered a small path that ran through the woods. She followed the path for twenty minutes, then watched as the path widened and then ended. Growling in frustration, Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of a clear, cool stream, bubbling over smooth rocks. 

"It figures," Sarah grumbled. Her attention was drawn to the trees surrounding the stream. Some had a strange looking fruit hanging from their branches. _I'll need a basket,_ Sarah thought, and, noting the location of the stream, wandered back toward the cottage. As she followed the path, she noticed the sound of leaves crunching lightly. Hurrying back toward the cottage, she was rewarded to spot the little man she had seen before, painstakingly burying something in the ground. 

"Hello," Sarah ventured. The man did not seem the least bit startled by her presence. He did not answer, however, and simply focused on his task. "Please, I'm Sarah, and I don't know where I am, could you tell me?" The man glanced at her quickly, finished covering the hole he had created with dirt, and stood to his full height of 3 feet. 

"What does it matter where you are, if you cannot get out?" he asked. Sarah wrinkled her brow in thought. 

"I suppose you're right. . . but still, I'd like to know where I am." The man grinned, his white beard full of soil and leaves. 

"Then come inside, missy, and let's get acquainted, shall we?" Sarah nodded, and followed the man inside. 

*-*-*

            The king of the goblins sat alone in his throne room. Shadow covered one side of his face. He bowed his head and gazed at his hands. Powerful hands, that could steal children or send his subjects to the other side of his kingdom. Hands that could create and destroy. Despite the power his hands could wield, he was suffering now. His source of protection had been taken, and with its separation from him, every breath burned his lungs. He had become too dependent upon it. Cursing the fool who had stolen his amulet, and cursing his own vulnerability, he stood and paced in front of his throne. 

Waving one magical hand into the air, he conjured a crystal. Gazing into it with wide eyes, he saw the image of a girl; a woman, really. With a yell of frustration, he threw the crystal against the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces, then faded into the air which had begotten it. Slumping once more upon his throne, the goblin king lost himself once more in the shadows of thought.

*-*-*

            "Why don't you just use magic to retrieve the water?" the little man was saying, his voice high and full of giggling. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

            "I can't do magic. I'm a mortal," Sarah answered, simply.

            "Everyone in the underground can do magic, my girl," the man replied. "Have you tried?" Sarah's eyes grew wide. 

            "I. . . I don't know how." The little man giggled almost uncontrollably. Sarah leaned back in the chair nervously, watching the man. 

            "I thought you were Sarah Williams," the man said finally. "Sarah Williams would know exactly how to do magic." Sarah narrowed her eyes briefly. 

            "How do you know my name? And if I'm supposed to know how to do magic, why don't I?" The man's confusing way of speaking was beginning to try her patience. Taking a deep breath, she realized she would have to keep her annoyance in check to find out what she wanted to know. 

            "Ah, everyone in the underground knows Sarah Williams," the man smirked. "The one who defeated the mighty labyrinth. Legend speaks of a girl, stronger than a king, who defeats the labyrinth and brings peace to a tortured time. Many believe that you are the one, my dear. How is it that a girl who believes in underground kingdoms, fairies and goblins, can't figure out how to do magic?" The man was consumed by another giggling fit, which gave Sarah a moment to think.  She had never tried to do magic; she always assumed that it was a quality that only certain underground beings, like Jareth, possessed. While she waited for the little man to stop laughing, she thought about how Jareth performed his magic. It always seemed to be second nature to him. 

            "Who are you?" Sarah asked him again. He stopped his giggling shortly, and answered. His voice took on a surreal echo as he explained himself. 

            "I am the keeper of the forest, Crog Coill," he said, his eyes flashing. "I am older than the trees and watcher of the creatures that inhabit my lands. My blood runs with the magics of the soil, and my bones are everlasting as the wind through the leaves." Sarah examined the change that had come over her diminutive companion. Despite his size, Sarah realized that he must be a powerful and wise being. 

            "Can you teach me to do magic? So I can find my way home?" The man smiled, and Sarah was afraid he would lapse into another fit of giggling before answering her.

            "I will help you to begin," he said. "After that, it is up to you." Sarah nodded, accepting what he gave her. 

            "Now," Crog began, "Close your eyes, and focus on that bucket of water." 

*-*-*

            Hoggle struggled against his bindings. He had to save Sarah from the two-faced snake! "Mmmrph!" He screamed against the gag.

            "Now, now," was the serpentine reply. "Such a devoted _friend_, Hoggle, you deserve to be rewarded." Without another word, Grishnak nodded to a form standing behind Hoggle's chair which thumped him on the head and into unconsciousness. The hooded man grinned, and dangled a flashing silver amulet from his fingers. "For more than 300 years, I have dreamed of watching our _beloved monarch writhe in agony and then wither away into nothingness. But what punishment is that for being hunted for centuries? No, I must destroy him, but first destroy something close to his heart. He shall watch the object of his deepest dreams as she is torn from his grasp, and mercilessly left to die." The evil man grinned, encompassed with his newest plot. The emerald glistened and added a cruel glint to his eyes. "Sarah, Sarah, where are you?"_

*-*-*

Sarah grinned, and gave a shout of glee. The small stone she had been concentrating on had flashed into her palm. 

            "I did it!" she squealed, grinning at the man beside her. "I can do magic!" The man giggled, and this time it was contagious. Looking around the room, Sarah spotted an old vase, sitting on the mantle of the fireplace in the next room. She focused her eyes upon it, and mentally moved the vase to her hand. When she looked down, there it was; even more easily than she had done the first time. 

            "Simple stuff," the man grinned. "Now make the vase disappear." Sarah looked at the vase, and concentrated on the empty space surrounding it. A moment later, the vase had vanished into thin air.  "Excellent, you have a knack for it. Not surprising," the man grinned. Concentrating again, Sarah imagined the vase, and watched as it reappeared on the table. She was having trouble containing her excitement. 

            "Can I. . . how do I transport myself from one place to another?" Sarah asked. Crog hesitated before answering. 

            "You must understand that this is sometimes a dangerous undertaking, my dear. If you do not focus completely on every aspect of the place where you are journeying, you can sometimes land in a dangerous situation. And remember, your magic will only work underground. So if you go flashing away to your aboveground home, you will lose your magical ability at once, and will no longer be able to return here." Sarah nodded. 

            "Crog, I am so grateful for your help. I never dreamed that I would be able to do magic, and I never imagined that I would find such a wonderful teacher." The little man turned red at the compliment. "Crog, I do love Jareth, and I know that you are all suffering from the shadow and the havoc it creates. But everything I do here makes things worse. Jareth has exiled me from his sight; there's no chance now that I will ever help him to fall in love with me. There's only so much I can do. It will be better for everyone if I just disappear." Crog looked at the woman sadly, realizing that she had already made up her mind. 

            "Just remember, girl, that sometimes it _seems_ like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact, we are." Sarah grinned.

            "Someone told me that once. Just before I led my friends into the worst parts of the labyrinth and was nearly poisoned by the man I love. I'm sorry, Crog, but I can't do this anymore."

            "Well, if you've made up your mind," the man answered. "You must concentrate every ounce of thought you have on the place you wish to go. Every detail must be accurate. Make sure you are in a safe place, away from danger. I wish you luck, Sarah Williams." With a short flash of light, Crog had disappeared. Sarah took a deep breath, looking around the room one last time. Closing her eyes, she thought of a place. A streetlight, where she had once spent a warm, summer's night. A long bench sat underneath it, with tufts of grass poking out from the slats in the sidewalk. She could almost touch the cool metal of the streetlamp, the rough wood of the bench. She could hear passersby talking about the weather, the stock exchange, traffic. She could smell the wares of the hotdog vendor on the next corner. And when she opened her eyes, Sarah was home. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Just a general note: I had a bunch of requests for people regarding the sites I had tried to list. For whatever reason, I cannot send email from ff.net email to aol addresses; dragon fae clued me in that it might be parental controls. I definitely want you guys to see this script, but can't seem to get the message through. So your best bet is to go to your favorite search engine, I'm sure aol has one in there somewhere, or google or yahoo, and search up Labyrinth, script. The astrolog page should be there somewhere. As for my little website, it's listed in my bio.  THANK YOU guys for the reviews!

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy- Thanks! This chapter should be a bit longer.

Draegon-fire- Good ideas, but I ended up going another way. J Hopefully it's all coming together alright; I'm hoping that I'm not getting unfocused. I've already caught some inconsistencies, but I'm trying to keep them minimal. Glad you like the story!

Jessica White- Haha, you were definitely close to the mark with that comment! LoL. . .  and yep, he can be unfeeling. Hopefully he gets over his power trip though very soon. 

Desdemona321- You caught me, I'd forgotten about the missing amulet. But hopefully I worked it into this chapter well enough that I could pretend that I didn't? ;-) Thanks so much for the input, and the catch!

Cherokee lady- THANKS! I updated in a more timely fashion this time. This was a much more fun chapter to write!

Neoshipper- An update, just for you! (Oh, okay, and all the other reviewers and readers.) I gave you a tiny insight into his mind. . . but I'm trying to keep him mysterious, at least for now. ;-)

Phoebemoon- Yes, Sarah is too strong willed to go chasing after him. Hope you like her decision! 

Vireyda- Aw, thanks so much! I'll keep going! :-D

Cyber-Keiko- fear not, the groveling is at an end. There's just so much our favorite heroine can take before she kicks ass, right? ;-)

Draegon Fae- glad you got the email and the sites! How did you like the old script? And thanks for the reviews!

Barbara- Thank you! Yes, hopefully (if she can help it) her luck is about to change.

Incessant Escapist- First of all, great screenname. :- ) Secondly, thank you so much for the positive review!

J.N. Cahill- Thank you so much! I've emailed you to let you know that. . . um, this chapter is posted.

Kalinda- Aw, thanks! I appreciate it!

Diamond- Thank you! I will finish the next chapter ASAP. 

Loneliestnumber- Haha, I hurried! I promise!

Born Fae as a mortal- I'm so glad that you discovered my story, and that you enjoy it! I'll try to keep you guessing. ;-)

You guys are all amazing! 130 reviews- I was aiming for 10! Thank you so much!

*-*-*-*-*-*


	15. No Power Over Me

Chapter 15- No Power Over Me

            Sometimes, we do not understand the strength that we possess until we are forced to start up again once we've decided to quit. Surrendering had been easy. Giving up, convincing herself that the goblin king wanted nothing to do with her and that she was only doing harm in the underground was simple. Confidence is a shy creature, and unless you _own_ it, it will slip into the recesses of being, never to emerge again. 

            Surrendering had been so easy. So easy.

            Everything seemed destined to work out now. The crystal that she had taken from the underground fetched enough money at the pawn shop to put a deposit and one month's rent into an apartment, giving her time to find a job. She had shelter and food and an aching in her heart that wouldn't let her think of anything but him.

            But it didn't matter now. 

Bravery would require her to leave this newfound comfort, face the objects of her nightmares, and leave sanity and reason behind her to chase an elusive enemy and a dark force much more powerful than herself. In the past, she had been known for her will to fight. It was her trademark, her foundation. Now, others used other words to describe her; 'world-weary,' 'depressed,' and 'tired.' 

So very tired. 

*-*-*

Sarah's eyes were closed in sleep.

            "Sarah," the voice called, from the darkness.

            "Go away, Madriel, I'm sleeping," the exhausted girl replied, without opening her eyes.

            "There is something you do not understand," the voice continued insistently. "The Labyrinth, and all the creatures who live within it, must contain the light in order to remain immortal. The emerald will be destroyed, I have no doubt about that. The only way the goblin king will remain alive, however, is if the light is contained in the underground. As the inscription reads; 'He who keeps the light shall live forever in immortality.' If the light returns to the labyrinth, there is nothing anyone can do to destroy the labyrinth or the goblin king." Sarah was highly confused, especially in her sleep induced state.

            "The light? But what happened to it? Why isn't it in the labyrinth?"

            "It got frustrated," Madriel said, softly, "and decided to learn how to jump worlds." Sarah's eyes flew open. "Sarah," Madriel continued, "Please, help us." And in the next moment, he was gone. 

*-*-*

            "WHERE IS SHE?" The king bellowed out the question, making it an order, a threat and a death sentence all in one. Then a deep breath, and a calmer though no less deadly follow up. "I swear, Grishnak, if you've done anything to harm her, I will see to it…" 

            "…em, pardon me, your majesty, but 'e doesn't know where she is. 'E was lookin' for 'er before you arrived." Jareth's glare turned from the cowering hooded figure to the dwarf. 

            "Hedgewart, you are on thin ice as it is," he hissed, "I would advise you to watch what you say." Hoggle looked at his feet, mumbling incoherently and looking ashamed. 

            "Grishnak, you evil, two-faced rat, I'm waiting for an answer."

            "It is as the dwarf says," the creature rasped, "I do not know where she lies." Grishnak's eyes snaked to the Goblin King's hands, eyeing the treasure which had been taken from him when he was unprepared for attack. Jareth held the emerald up to the light. The amulet had been restored to his neck, and he nearly glowed with the return of the powerful gem. He was, again, the most powerful being in the entire underground. And everyone knew it and was afraid. 

            "You are weak," Jareth was saying to Grishnak, now. "As are all true beings of evil. I pity you. But not enough to spare your life." And with a wave of his hand, Grishnak was erased from existence. 

*-*-*

_COME ON!_ The doors to the goblin castle would not move. She had entered before; why was this time so difficult? She laughed sadistically to herself. _Yep, I travel all the way back to the underground to save his life, and I can't even get in the door to face him. She kicked the door, then cursed her stupidity, sitting on a stone step to sulk for a moment. Tears streamed down her cheek, making her more miserable than she already was._

            "Is that any way for the girl who defeated the Labyrinth to act?" A silky but strained voice made her head snap up from its position. Mismatched eyes met her own. In the next instant, she stood, trembling in anger, toe to toe with the goblin king. 

            "You!" She shouted at him. "I've done everything I can possibly do to make up for what happened all those years ago. Whether people get hurt or helped isn't my fault, LIFE ISN'T FAIR and things happen. And you, you with your temper and. . . and the ice in your heart," she was pacing now, ranting to keep her bravery at the surface, "I've done all that I could to get through to you." Finally, she braved a look at his face. Eyes, devoid of any emotion at all. 

            "I know," he said softly. Sarah blinked. She had expected to find herself whisked into the bog or to the aboveground, or a monumental temper tantrum. Anything but this quiet acceptance. 

            "Say something!" Sarah shrieked. She growled in frustration, balling her hands into fists, finally letting the inevitable tears fall down her face. "Please. . ." 

            Before she could say another word, she was in his arms. He pulled her fiercely against him, burying her head against his chest, holding her so tightly that she could barely breathe. Shock registered for a moment before she surrendered to the moment. 

            "I thought. . . I thought you were gone. . . all my fault. . . I've been so blind, Sarah, so blind. . . how could you ever believe. . . but I led you to believe it, my fault. . ." The tears were flowing freely now, Sarah buried her head on his chest for a moment to collect her thoughts. The goblin king brought a hand to her cheek and lifted her gaze to his. Now, she could see emotion in his eyes. A pained emotion that was undeniable. 

            "Jareth, I'm sorry," she breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head. In the next moment, his lips had tentatively brushed hers, and she sighed, closing her eyes at the emotion it presented. In another instant his mouth claimed hers once more, now with all the passion that lie unsaid between them. 

            The very air split with the shattering of the stone. Jareth gasped, tearing his mouth from hers, as his very existence was questioned. Sarah grabbed his hand, silently offering her strength to him. She knew that now it was a fight against the elements of good and evil themselves, against the founder of the underground and the labyrinth itself. Sound ripped through the underground, voices mingling with the anguished echoes. Sarah reached for him but he was no longer there; everything again fell into blackness. 

*-*-*

Again, thanks for the patience, guys! I really don't remember how I got from A to B to end the story as I had written it before, so I'm kinda playing it by ear for the moment. I apologize right now for any inconsistencies. Gah, there are a lot of reviews I've missed; I really do need to update more often.

Draegon-fire- Thanks for sticking with me!

Hecate-goddess- Haha, I've cursed AT it a few times, I assure you. But it still doesn't make the story come back, unfortunately. Ah well, maybe it will be more interesting to write a whole new ending.

Scary Miss Mary- Thanks for the encouragement! I'm trying my best to finish it, even though I'm AWFUL at finishing anything. 

Eagle33- I know the feeling! I'm reading a few of those myself, where I'd love to just poke the authors with a stick until they write more chapters. I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long! AND, luckily, I've just received a job offer, so I'll be writing a lot more in the future, with the extra time!

Kalinda- Will do, I promise!

Jessica White- Aw, thanks! I can't wait to read your new Laby fic, post it soon!!

Lightning Rain- THANKS!

Underground- Glad you enjoy it!

Aliciablack52- Hahaha, I did that with Gremlins, they creeped me out. ;-)

Lazy L- Yes, yes there is!

Draegon-Keeper/Draegon_fe- What do you mean horrible? I like it! I love that Sarah was Judith's mother. Great twist! Keep at it, I'm curious to see where it goes!

Hallie Walker- Thank you! I'll do my best!

Akiko, keeper of sheep- First of all, I love your name. Secondly, I promise not to leave it there. . . for too long, at least. ;-)

Lady Shadowlight- Hopefully you like the way I've fixed things! ;-)

Cherokeelady- There ya go. *waits for reaction*

Sylvan Tears- Thank you! I'll update again ASAP. 

Orphelia-Rose- Thank you! Hopefully I've answered all your questions in this chapter.

LilRayeofSunshine- See, I didn't abandon it! ;-) Hope you like it!

Heart of ice- Thank you!

Cyber Keiko- A wonderful review, as always. Thank you so much! I know that most of your questions weren't answered with this chapter, but hopefully I can tie things up fairly well toward the end. 

Innocent Dreamer- Which is why she did it. Sarah seems to be the impulsive type to me. ;-)

Ann-marie- Hope you like this one!

SKC- Thank you!! I'm trying to figure out how to resolve some things; I can't remember how I had it ending before, so it's going to be all new. . . hopefully things are consistent. 

Leeanna Marie Malfoy- That wasn't very fast, but I'm doing my best!

If-666- There ya go. Some long awaited chemistry. Although not too much so as to keep within the rating. 

Desdemona321- See? They're both still alive. ;-)

Naina Motz- Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy both the story and the site. I kind of meant the site to be more an inspiration for fanfic type stuff, with the photo gallery and everything; we'll see how it goes.

Xaviere Jade- He does, kind of, doesn't he? Haha. . . hopefully this chapter answers the question. I'll work on Sarah for the next fic.

Maskedmaiden- Haha, thanks, I like him too! And see, I had her go back, don't worry. ;-)

Vireyda Magodaly- Here ya go, another chapter, just for you!


	16. Not Long at All

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you look into it, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?"  
"I've been here before."  
  
"But you haven't. This is new. Completely new."  
  
"No, I know I've been here before..."  
  
"No, Sarah. I've lived for hundreds of your lifetimes, and never has it been like this."  
  
"Why is it dark?"  
  
"The beginning often is. Then again, so is the end."  
  
"So which is it?"  
  
"Which would you like it to be?"  
  
"You're trying to confuse me."  
  
"Of course not. Silly girl."  
  
A moment of silence. Sarah tried to touch the voice with her fingertips, but failed.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"You cannot reach me from there."  
  
"I want to see you. To touch you. I want to know that something is still real."  
  
He emerged from the shadows, alike to the way he had descended upon her all those years ago. The floating shard of rock she stood upon was eerily shimmering in the light that seemed to emanate from the goblin king. This time, instead of wearing the gaudy costume of feathers, the goblin king wore clothing that seemed to be made of the shadow and moonlight itself. Silver shirt and leggings and a black flowing cape; spiky silvery hair and kohl rimmed eyes. Almost as if he knew that she needed him to look intimidating and strong. She closed her eyes against the emotions that swirled through the air.  
  
"Sarah," he said simply. She opened her eyes again, trying to look away from him; suppressing the desire to run up and grab the front of his shirt in a fist and sob until the tears would no longer come. Instead, she inclined her chin, and wondered what she should say. The decision was stolen from her when Jareth pulled a crystal from the air, and dangled it in front of her, letting it rest finally in his left palm, which he offered to her.  
  
"Do you want it?" The girl paused. There was no contest now, no child to be rescued. It was just Sarah and Jareth. She reached out a hand and tentatively touched not the crystal, but his hand. She placed her hand under his, the one that held the crystal, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm lost," she said tentatively. "I don't know the right words or the right actions, or whether or not I'm just dreaming this whole thing. But I trust you. So tell me, goblin king; Do I want it?" Jareth tilted his head to the side. He had obviously not been expecting this answer. He looked at her, bewildered, for a moment. Then he smirked. His free hand found its way around her waist, and he pulled her close to him.  
  
"I certainly hope so," he breathed, close to her, before testing her lips once more with a brief but emotion ridden kiss. Breathless, Sarah gaped up at him, struggling to... struggling to what?, she realized. Why was she fighting what she had realized that she wanted most in the world? And in that moment, Sarah gave in. She whispered, her mouth still close to his.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the goblin city. . ." Jareth looked like someone had just taken away all of his hope, leaving him to die in a barren wasteland. Sarah hurried on. "...fought my way here to the goblin city. . . and guess why I did, this time?" Now the goblin king had reverted back to a hopeful bewilderment. Sarah grinned and reached for the crystal he held in his hand.  
  
As soon as Sarah's fingers touched the glass, the sphere seemed to balloon and encompass the entire world. Bright light blinded her and she stepped back, only to realize that Jareth still held her close to him. She buried her face in his shirt and waited out whatever it was that was making the world split in half. And he held her. The heartless, cruel king of the goblins held the mortal girl protectively against him, and gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
Laughter could suddenly be heard from the sky itself. The blinding light had dulled to the glow of a brilliant morning sky, and Sarah blinked to focus her vision. The laughter carried on the wind.  
  
"Madriel?" Sarah breathed, glancing at Jareth. He nodded.  
  
Without warning, a giant monster of a bird suddenly alighted close to where they stood. It was something like a hawk, with a sharp beak and glittering eyes, but was the purest white that Sarah had ever seen. She stumbled back, frightened, but Jareth placed a steadying hand on her arm.  
  
"He's a friend, don't worry, Sarah. Nothing can harm you now." Sarah looked first at Jareth, then at the bird, which was clawing into the ground with its talons and shifting restlessly.  
"I knew you'd figure it out," the animal suddenly thundered. Sarah jumped, but the voice was strangely familiar.  
  
"YOU'RE Madriel?" she asked, in awe. The beast nodded, bowing slightly. Sarah, in awe, approached the creature, smoothing feathers with one hand. Without another word, Jareth leapt onto Madriel's back, reaching down a hand for Sarah. Tentatively, she accepted it, and he pulled her upwards to sit in front of him. She desperately grasped the man behind her.  
  
"Hold onto his feathers," Jareth advised. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"I'll hurt him."  
  
"You won't." She looked behind her, and fell into his eyes. "Don't worry." She grasped the feathers, and felt Jareth's arms wrap closely around her waist. "Good. Now watch what you've done." The giant bird took flight, and after the initial panic that took residence inside of her, she glanced downward.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped, shortly. Jareth's rumbling laughter, a sound she had not heard before without being tinged with cruelty, echoed against her. Below, the wretched labyrinth had been transformed into a blossoming spring wonderland, with fragrant wafts of warm air filtering up to the three flying creatures. "It's beautiful," she breathed. Behind her, the goblin king smiled. They flew lower, and Sarah could see creatures running about through the walls of what had been the goblin city.  
  
"Children!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes, Sarah," Jareth answered. "The spell has been broken; balance is restored. Madriel and I had been correct after all; good and evil must always live in balance. No one in the world wants to be only good or only evil. When I learned to accept the side of me that longed to love another, the underground came into balance, and the extreme light and extreme dark sides of the labyrinth began to mellow. What was left is very similar to your aboveground; things are as good or bad as people make them." Sarah was awestruck. The concept was almost too much to accept. But she could not argue with the change that had come over the land.  
  
"What will this mean for you?" she asked. "You won't be the king of the goblins anymore." The arms that rested about her waist tightened briefly.  
  
"I will be the king of the lands you see below me," he answered, "and, if you'll have me, you will be my queen." She gasped, then smiled, her heart soaring.  
  
"Of course I will," she answered. "All I've wanted since I left the underground was to be loved; and you stole my heart a long time ago."  
  
With this declaration, the three new rulers of the underground flew into the sunset, surveying their lands. The labyrinth, sprawled below them, seemed to sigh in relief as its destiny was decided, at last.  
  
-------------------------------------- --

So... someone has to be unhappy with the ending. All I can say is, I'm SORRY, I just didn't know how to end it. But to appease you, I am already in the middle of a new Sarah/Jareth story which hopefully will be MUCH better than this one... And if all goes well, I can start updating more regularly. I've finally found a full time job, and have moved into a new apartment of my very own, and am standing on my own two feet (so long as I don't start having Sarah's bad luck!)  
  
I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who stuck by me while I was writing this story. It's meant so much to me, and kept me in high spirits while I was struggling. I'd also like to say thanks to the marysia people that I've met while writing this story; I consider them the best of the best for labyrinth fiction, and would suggest you all read everything they write.  
  
I'm not going to respond to the latest comments in this last chapter; I just want to get it posted as quickly as possible so that I get going on the next one. But thank you to each and every one of you who commented, even after I hadn't updated for MONTHS!  
  
So, until next time, thank you, thank you! And I'll see you in the next fic!


End file.
